Cielo ambar
by Teniente Hikaru Ichijo
Summary: A veces tu vida escolar te da muchas sorpresas, ¿que pasará en esta historia cuando hay alguien acechando de forma peligrosa?
1. prologo

**Notas del autor**

Hace poco presente mi primera historia en Sakura Card Captor, nuevamente vuelvo a subir una segunda historia, una más extensa y que estará clasificada dentro de la denominación "thriller" o novela negra aunque no faltará su dosis de drama y enredos amorosos, ubicado dentro de la vida preparatoriana pongo a su discreción los temas en los que está basada la trama.

Espero que disfruten esta historia y sin más los dejo con ella

Teniente Hikaru Ichijo

Los personajes no me pertenecen solo lo hago por gusto y diversión

 **Cielo ámbar**

 _ **Prólogo**_

La primera vez que me encontré con Xiao Lang Li fue de forma desafortunada, en ese entonces yo cursaba el último año de mi educación secundaria en Hong Kong y estaba arreglando mi traslado a Japón para seguir mis estudios de instituto, casi de la misma edad que yo se veía como alguien maduro e inteligente y el uniforme que portaba era de una de las mejores escuelas de la ciudad, su vista se cruzó con la mía mientras esperaba que el inspector Chen Cao me hiciera algunas preguntas, su mirada era intensa y desafiante aunque con un matiz de tristeza, se dirigió a donde estaba y me preguntó sin rodeos

-¿conocías a mi hermana?

 **-0-**

Mi estancia en China se debió a que mi padre tenía un trabajo importante dentro del área electrónica y Hong Kong era el lugar más indicado para cerrar contratos con otras compañías, platicó con nosotros sobre la situación y decidimos quedarnos por un tiempo en ese lugar por lo que cursé el último año de la secundaria como estudiante de intercambio; los primeros días fueron difíciles para mí ya que escuchar un idioma diferente me complicaba bastante y llegué a pensar que tal vez no lograría graduarme de la escuela y eso me angustiaba mucho, pasaron tres semanas y parecía que por fin había logrado adaptarme a ese sistema y el chino lo comprendía mejor cuando llegó un nuevo estudiante de intercambio, el profesor siempre muy puntual y cortés se colocó enfrente de su escritorio

-jóvenes muy buenos días, aunque es algo muy inusual sobre todo si ya llevamos avanzado un poco el año les voy a presentar un nuevo estudiante de intercambio ¡pasa por favor!

La puerta se abrió y entró un chico casi parecido a un ratón de biblioteca con el cabello lacio peinado de raya en medio y corto con un tono inusual casi dando al azul oscuro como el plumaje del cuervo, llevaba gafas grandes y redondas como de la moda del siglo XIX y el uniforme daba el aspecto de que le quedaba grande, el chico tomó una tiza del pizarrón y escribió su nombre, luego se dirigió hacia nosotros

-¡buenos días! Mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa y vengo de Inglaterra, aun no comprendo muy bien el chino y espero que me esté expresando bien y no los haya insultado

La clase soltó una carcajada que hizo relajar el ambiente, Hiragizawa soltó un suspiro como si lo estuviera reteniendo y ya más tranquilo se inclinó a manera de saludo

-¡espero que nos llevemos bien!

Hubo un rumor de aprobación que inundó el salón y el profesor impuso el orden

-muy bien alumnos comencemos la clase, joven Hiragizawa siéntese a un lado de… déjeme ver si hay un lugar vacío ¡ah! ¡Perfecto! Joven Murasaki alce la mano por favor

¡Lo suponía! sabía que había un lugar detrás de mi vacío y era lógico que lo mandaría ahí, así que obedecí al profesor y alcé la mano, Hiragizawa me ubicó de inmediato y con un rostro sonriente se dirigió a su lugar, entonces comenzó la clase.

 **-0-**

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y cuando el profesor abandonó el salón las chicas de inmediato fueron hacia el lugar de Hiragizawa, molesto por tanto ruido opté por tomar mi almuerzo en una de las bancas que hay en los jardines de la escuela, así que tome mi bolsa y dejé atrás el bullicio de las chicas preguntándole muchas cosas al atribulado chico; el aire fresco del mediodía hacía confortable la estancia en los jardines, encontré un lugar cerca de un árbol de durazno que ya había dejado de florecer cuyas ramas comenzaba a llenarse de hojas pero que daba una relajante sombra, cuando estaba terminando de comer miré que se acercaba el chico nuevo, por mi rostro cruzó una mirada maliciosa y pensé que habría hecho para zafarse de las chicas, cuando llegó a la banca me miró fijamente

-¿puedo?

Alcé mis hombros en señal que no importaba y se sentó en la misma banca, pasaron algunos minutos y luego volvió a dirigirme su mirada

-bueno, como me presenté a toda la clase sabes mi nombre pero me gustaría saber el tuyo

Lo miré de reojo y pensé resignado que tarde o temprano tendría que dirigirle la palabra, al ser un estudiante de intercambio me ha costado relacionarme con mis compañeros del salón así que tal vez otro compañero en la misma situación haría más llevadero el ciclo escolar

-me llamo Hikaru Murasaki

-¡mucho gusto! ¿Eres de Japón?

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?

Respondí con cierta molestia pero él no lo tomó de esa manera

-a pesar de ser ingles mi apellido no parece que lo sea ¿verdad?

-no quise decir eso- dije a manera de disculpa pues me hizo sentir mal su respuesta

-¡no te preocupes! Mi padre es japonés aunque mi madre si es auténtica inglesa pero, podríamos hablar en japonés, me siento raro hablando en chino

-¿acaso sabes hablarlo? Pensé que solo sabrías inglés y chino

Hiragizawa sonrió y explicó

-mi padre tiene muchos negocios pero la mayoría los hace en Tokio, esta vez tendrá que hacer una estancia muy larga en Hong Kong así que opté por estudiar aquí

¡Vaya! Alguien que pasa por lo mismo que yo, eso me relajó bastante y empezaba a decirle que estaba en la misma situación que el cuándo una chica se nos acercó

-¡hola chicos! Veo que son nuevos en la escuela, de casualidad ¿ya tienen un club?

Evidentemente nuestros rostros mostraron sorpresa y confusión que hizo a la chica reírse de forma franca y con el rostro un poco sonrojado se explicó

-¡discúlpenme! No me he presentado, verán me llamo Feimei Li y estoy en tercer grado, de seguro ustedes son de primero

Ambos negamos con la cabeza y ella puso una cara de sorpresa

-¡¿Qué?! Entonces ¿de qué grado son?

-de tercero- dijimos al unísono

-¡que gracioso! ¿Acaso son gemelos?

Creo que caímos en la broma porque nos volteamos a vernos confundidos y la chica se desternillaba de risa, Hiragizawa mostró su molestia y se levantó pretendiendo retirarse

-¡oye! ¡No te molestes! Solo fue una broma de una película que vi hace poco

Hiragizawa soltó un suspiro

-ya que eres algo curiosa dime ¿a qué grado perteneces? Te ves algo mayor

La chica se sonrojó e infló sus mejillas girando la cabeza a un lado de forma molesta

-aunque no es algo que te incumba te lo diré por la mala broma, debería estar ya en la preparatoria pero enfermé de forma grave, casi morí por esa enfermedad pero al final me recuperé, pasé casi todo el año en el hospital, por eso estoy repitiendo el tercer año

 **-0-**

Feimei Li pertenecía a una de las familias de más prestigio en Hong Kong, nos contó que hacía poco había fallecido su padre y su madre Ielan había asumido el control de los negocios mientras su hermano, el único varón en la familia, cumplía la mayoría de edad

-entonces ¿en su familia el primogénito es una chica?- preguntó intrigado Hiragizawa

-¡no es una chica! Mi hermana es toda una dama, es la segunda al mando cuando mi madre sale al extranjero para concretar algún negocio, entonces…

La interrumpí porque me intrigaba mucho lo de su hermano

-tu hermano ¿es muy chico? Digo, puesto que tu hermana mayor y tu madre llevan a cabo todo lo relacionado con los negocios que se dejaron pendientes y él no está involucrado para nada

Li me sonrió de forma muy tierna y como que quiso acariciarme la cabeza pero se contuvo

-te pareces un poco a él, te he estado observando un poco estas semanas, eres algo callado, tienes la mirada seria pero algo tierna y estas siempre muy metido en lo que lees y por lo que veo lo haces mucho, aunque él no es muy afecto a la lectura –luego sonrió y me miró fijamente- ¡tiene la misma edad que ustedes!

Los dos casi gritamos

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡así es! Aunque él no está en esta escuela, está en un internado por órdenes de mi difunto padre, creo que por eso también él es muy huraño, cuando va los fines de semana lo tratamos de mimar mucho pero siempre trata de evadirnos, ¡es tan tierno!

-¡bueno! Pero no nos ha dicho como se llama y cuantos hermanos son- preguntó un poco exasperado Hiragizawa; ella tomándose el mentón con su mano hizo como si reflexionara y eso hacía ver a Hiragizawza mas molesto pero a mí me divertía mucho

-veamos… somos cinco, cuatro mujeres y un hombre, la mayor se llama Fuutie, las que siguen Shiefa, Fanren y yo la más chica en cuanto a las hermanas, el ultimo es mi hermano Xiao, pero ya he hablado mucho de mí y aunque quiero saber sobre ustedes se los preguntaré más tarde, ya casi acaba la hora del almuerzo y debemos regresar a clase, los espero en el salón T-1 del edificio del departamento de Artes

-pero no hemos aceptado entrar a tu club- dije un poco apenado pues pensó que habríamos aceptado inscribirnos

-¡no se preocupen! Cuando vean de que se trata les gustará estar ahí

Luego Li echó a correr hacia su salón cuando Hiragizawa le gritó

-¿y cómo se llama el club?

-¡"Investigación de la literatura a través de las novelas ligeras"!

Hiragizawa y yo nos quedamos viendo el pasillo vacío mientras yo comentaba

-¿Qué diablos dijo?

 **-0-**

Tardamos más de media hora, Hiragizawa resultó ser muy popular y no podía zafarse de las chicas hasta que en un descuido nos escabullimos, alcanzamos a escuchar la decepción de ellas pero ya teníamos el tiempo encima, llegamos a la entrada del edificio del departamento de artes y comenzamos a buscar el salón T-1; el edificio albergaba varios clubes dedicados a la literatura, cine, dibujo y teatro principalmente, aunque los de música merecen su mención aparte; coro, música de viento (si, de viento), orquestas sinfónicas y de cámara así como de música ligera y acústica; en medio de esa cacofonía Hiragizawa y yo entramos a los corredores buscando el salón T-1, conforme avanzábamos pude notar en el fondo del pasillo a Li que parecía forcejear con otra persona o eso supuse porque vi como la sujetaba por la muñeca mientras ella hacia lo posible por zafarse de ese agarre, de inmediato corrí porque presentí algo muy extraño, esa persona desprendía un aura muy oscura y parecía que de un momento a otro se lanzaría sobre ella, Hiragizawa me siguió corriendo también, de un golpe quité la mano que sujetaba a Li, el tipo dejo caer un paquete que parecía un regalo y como poseso fue tras él, esto lo aprovechamos Hiragizawa y yo para colocarnos como escudo de la chica; esta persona tenía una apariencia muy extraña, vestía el saco reglamentario del uniforme aunque algo descolorido pero la camisa la traía desabotonada dejando al descubierto una camiseta blanca con un estampado de un anime que no reconocí, el pelo lacio de un color cenizo y largo de aspecto grasoso como si no se hubiera bañando en días, lentes de armazón grueso que le hacía ver los ojos muy pequeños y pantalón reglamentario pero sucio y desteñido, complementaba su apariencia con zapatos de tipo minero, nos miraba fijamente y al final se dirigió a Li

-Solo quería darte este regalo como bienvenida ahora que has regresado

-Parecía lo contrario, ¡me estabas obligando a tomarlo! Además ni te conozco

El sujeto parecía perder el control y me dirigí a él con un tono amenazante

-¡ya es suficiente! Si sigues con esto te denunciaré con el director

Aquel sujeto parecía que de un momento se iba a lanzar sobre nosotros pero se contuvo, sus manos estrujaban el paquete hasta casi aplastarlo, comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, de repente se dio vuelta

-te arrepentirás por amenazarme, nadie le hace eso a Qiu Long

Luego de decir eso echó a correr mientras Li comenzó a sollozar, miré a Hiragizawa y comprendió mi gesto, pasé mi brazo por los hombros de Li y la conduje al salón mientras Hiragizawa vigilaba que aquel sujeto no regresara.

 **-0-**

-¿alguna vez habías visto a ese sujeto? Parecía un tipo algo desequilibrado

Comenté a Li mientras Hiragizawa regresaba al salón T-1

-parece que ya no regresará ¿Qué le pasa a ese tipo?

-¿Qué era lo que te quería dar?

La cara de Li se puso seria y su vista se endureció

-cuando estaba en segundo grado, durante el festival cultural mi grupo ideó un café temático, en ese entonces estaba de moda dos series de anime acerca de chicas mágicas, la clase votó por esa idea y las chicas servirían vestidas de chicas mágicas mientras los chicos se encargarían de preparar las bebidas, no quisimos que ellos prepararan los pasteles y galletas, convencí a Fuutie que nos consiguiera eso y al final nuestro café fue un éxito pero como suele suceder siempre hay fanáticos que siempre quieren pasarse sobre todo con las chicas, aunque yo no lo vi, una de mis compañeras me dijo que uno de ellos le alzó la falda y trató de tomarle fotos y le dijo

"las chicas mágicas son lo mejor del mundo"

Con una voz muy idiota y aparentando ser muy galante, antes de eso le dio un regalo y cuando ella lo quiso abrir el tipo le tomó la falda, fue un escándalo y el personal de seguridad trato de detenerlo pero se escabulló, mi compañera no pudo identificarlo pues se encontraba completamente atareada por la gran cantidad de gente que quería entrar al salón… ¡pero en fin!

-¿Qué contenía la caja?- pregunté con curiosidad

-un disfraz muy revelador de " _Magical Lyrical Nanoha_ "

Hiragizawa y yo nos quedamos viendo y entonces recordé el estampado del tipo que habíamos ahuyentado, era una imagen de " _Mahou Shoujo Madoka magica_ " esas dos eran series que estuvieron de moda en ese año que mencionaba Li, no le di importancia, esos tipos huyen rápido de los problemas así que me dirigí a Li cambiando el tema rápidamente

-¿Qué hacen en este club? ¿Y que son las novelas ligeras?

Li sonrió, creo que hice bien en cambiar el tema

-funciona como un tipo de club literario con círculos de lectores y temas a desarrollar

-¿algo así como una tertulia sobre libros con té y pastelitos?- preguntó algo apesumbrado Hiragizawa

-¡oh no! ¡Para nada! Escribimos fanzines sobre series, algo así como "doujinshi" y luego los ofrecemos en alguna convención y en el festival cultural a cambio de una cuota simbólica, hay que ver que esto se hace sin ánimo de lucro, así no se daña al autor y nos divertimos con los personajes recreándolos como nos gustaría que fuera la serie, pero esto también nos sirve para una historia original ¿o no crees Murasaki?

-es la primera vez que escucho sobre esto

-¡pero si lees mucho!

-pero nada de eso

-¡ah! comprendo ¿pero si has visto anime?

-lo he visto pero no como para volverme un fanático

-¡ja ja ja! todos dicen lo mismo, pero ya veras, déjame pulirte un poco y ya veremos, aprovecharé tus conocimientos de literatura y haremos en esta ocasión una historia original pero antes veré como lo haces con una serie conocida

Luego volteó a ver a Hiragizawa

-aún no he visto cómo eres realmente pero creo que has de tener algún talento oculto

Hiragizawa sonrió pero su mirada demostraba lo contrario

-¡bueno ya! Después del susto creo que debemos ir a celebrar ¿o no?

-¿celebrar que?- dijo Hiragizawa

-¡su incorporación al club! ¡Andando!

De esa manera y sin aviso previo nos inscribimos a un extraño club de una sola integrante.

 **-0-**

La verdad no se me da el cantar pero escuchar la voz de Li era sublime, la "celebración" se realizó en un karaoke cercano a la escuela, a ese lugar iban la mayoría de los estudiantes de nuestra escuela aunque también venían de otras escuelas por lo que era un sitio favorito para los estudiantes además que era barato y tenía la mayoría de las canciones de moda pero para los que somos neófitos como Hiragizawa y yo en los temas relacionados a los animes y doramas soportamos dos horas de canciones tipo "opening" y "ending" de varias de estas series; a pesar que la letra la podíamos leer en la pantalla, nuestra voz arruinaba completamente la canción pero cuando era el turno de Li hasta parecía que los otros salones se callaban para escuchar a este bello ruiseñor; después del karaoke nos dirigimos a la librería que se encontraba cerca de ahí, de inmediato se dirigió a la sección de novelas y comenzó a tomar varios libros

-toma Murasaki, esta es tu tarea y no me digas que no te gusta, es tu vicio leer, ahora veamos si tu hobby sirve para escribir algo

-pe… pero ¡esto es demasiado! Además tenemos que estudiar para el primer trimestre

-no te preocupes, solo leerás un poco, altérnalo con los estudios, comenzaremos a esbozar nuestro proyecto y sirve que observo más a Hiragizawa

El aludido no dijo nada, se veía que no quería participar en esto y vi cuando se escabulló donde se encontraba la sección de manga mientras mis brazos seguían llenándose de libros

-¿no crees que ya son muchos?- dije ya con esfuerzo, Li me miró

-solo unos más, ¡no te quejes! Aunque pesen son lecturas ligeras y verás que te llamarán la atención y sin darte cuenta los comenzaras a apreciar mucho, sé que te gusta mucho la literatura clásica pero espero que me des tu opinión sobre este proyecto

-¿proyecto?

-¡sí! Cuando estemos en las vacaciones de verano asistiremos a la convención que se realiza en el Centro de Convenciones y Exhibiciones de Hong Kong, ahí mostraremos nuestra primer novela, espero que no me falles

Solo sonreí, no podía rebatirle su idea, estamos en el último grado de la secundaria y ella debería estar en preparatoria, tal vez con esto trate ella de decir "hice esto y por aquí pasé" además es nuestro último año en secundaria, lancé un suspiro, puede que tenga dotes de escritor y creo que debería tomar unas clases de redacción si vamos a realizar el proyecto, miré a Li que observaba su reloj e hizo un gesto de sorpresa

-¡ya es tardísimo! Me tengo que ir Murasaki, mi madre ha de estar preocupada y no me he comunicado con ella, encárgate de los libros ¡nos vemos mañana!

Vi como echaba a correr por la calle mientras se llevaba al oído su celular, entonces comprendí mi triste situación, debía pagar la cuenta de todo ¡al final me embaucó con esto!

 **-0-**

Las semanas habían pasado y la verdad extrañaba mucho la Golden Week, si estuviéramos en Japón estaría en una playa disfrutando de un buen libro a la sombra de una palmera pero no, ¡estoy abrumado! Entre la clase de algebra trigonométrica y las novelas ligeras mi mente estaba hecha un caos, no entiendo como Li y Hiragizawa estaban tan tranquilos en esos momentos, solo esperaba que la clase terminara pronto ¿a quién se le ocurriría dar clases de matemáticas luego del almuerzo y con este calor? Lo bueno de esto es que Li ya tenía una idea sobre el proyecto, entonces ya comenzaba a leer " _Mawaru Penguindrum_ " una lectura algo enredada pero que tenía su lado oscuro y algo de ciencia ficción y basaríamos el doujinshi sobre esto, en ese momento creí que tal vez si se me daba eso de escribir pues ya tenía el esbozo del tema, solo faltaba que lo aprobara Li y eso sería después de que terminara esta infernal hora.

 **-0-**

-¿de verdad piensas escribir "eso"?- dijo Hiragizawa un poco contrariado

-entonces ¿Qué propones?

-¡bueno! Pensé que tal vez escribirías un enredo amoroso o algo humorístico pero…

En ese momento entró Li y se dejó caer sobre una silla

-¡que calor hace! ¿Por qué no tenemos aire acondicionado? ¡Me estoy derritiendo!

Luego miró fijamente a HIragizawa

-tráeme una soda de la maquina

-¿tráeme? Si salgo en este momento no llegaré ni a las escaleras del otro edificio, capaz y me incendio a medio camino

-entonces ve tu Murasaki

-negativo, estoy escribiendo y no puedo detenerme

Li casi saltó de la silla

-¿en serio? ¡Déjame ver!

Me arrebató la laptop y comenzó a leer las primeras hojas que había escrito, conforme avanzaba las hojas sus ojos se abrían casi de forma exagerada, Hiragizawa pensó que se desataría la tormenta pero aun así le preguntó

-¿tan malo está?

Li apartó su mirada de la pantalla y luego nos miró como si estuviera a punto de enloquecer, cerró con lentitud la laptop y la dejó en la mesa para luego dirigirse a mí tomándome de los hombros

-¡ESTA INCREIBLE! ¿Estás seguro que no habías escrito algo antes? Solo escucha esto HIragizawa- dijo mientras volvía a tomar la laptop:

"Estando escrito en piedra ¿Por qué huyes de tu destino?"

Hiragizawa solo miraba sin comentar nada a Li mientras ella volvía su mirada a la pantalla

-solo escucha la frase final de la historia

"Ese era el destino de Himari…"

Hiragizawa se levantó de la mesa y tomó su portafolio, sacó su cuaderno de dibujo y comenzó a realizar unos trazos rápidos y al parecer precisos, Li y yo solo lo mirábamos sin comprender que estaba haciendo, después de unos minutos puso el cuaderno sobre la mesa

-¿Qué les parece para la portada del doujinshi?

Miramos ambos el cuaderno y comenté

-¿de veras sabes dibujar?

-¡espera Murasaki! Creo que si… ¿lo podrás colorear?

Hiragizawa miró su cuaderno y tras unos minutos se dirigió a Li

-solo he entintado, no creo que pueda hacerlo pero ¿Qué tal la portada en blanco y negro?

-¿Por qué lo haces si antes no querías hacer nada?- dijo Li mientras tomaba de nuevo el cuaderno

-no quiero que Murasaki se lleve las palmas, su escrito es bueno, ya lo había leído y hasta le sugerí que porque no mejor escribía una parodia o un enredo amoroso; pero hasta que tú lo leíste pensé que haciendo una buena ilustración podría hacerse un buen doujinshi ¿o no?

 **-0-**

Los exámenes habían pasado y con ellos mis penurias, estar entre el estudio y escribir la historia hizo que casi reprobara la mayoría de las materias pero Li nos ayudó mucho, así que pudimos irnos de vacaciones de verano sin necesidad de tomar algún curso de recuperación, Li encargó a Hiragizawa algunas ilustraciones para darle más énfasis al relato y lo fuimos intercalando entre las paginas; el doujinshi ya tenía pinta de una novela, le pedimos al profesor de literatura que nos revisara el escrito, accedió amablemente y le gustó mucho la historia, incluso le hizo correcciones de estilo que mejoraron mucho nuestro doujinshi y nos lo entregó deseándonos buena suerte en la convención, ahora solo faltaba planear cuantos volúmenes haríamos

-deberíamos sacar copias y engraparlas, será económico y con esa ilustración de Hiragizawa llamaría la atención en la convención ¿no creen?- dije tomando en cuenta nuestra pésima economía cuyos fondos eran solamente nuestras mesadas pero Li sacó unos papeles de su portafolios

-aunque no lo crean, la escuela da un apoyo económico a los clubes para que organicen sus actividades, eso depende de cuan exitoso es el club aunque… el nuestro es de los últimos pero no por eso nos dan el mínimo, haciendo cuentas nos podría alcanzar para mandarlo a una imprenta, conozco a alguien que nos podría dar un buen precio por nuestro trabajo

Li dejo los papeles sobre la mesa y Hiragizawa y yo los revisamos; había suficiente dinero hasta para pagar el transporte al lugar de la convención pero eso dependía de cuanto nos cobrarían por la impresión, nos quedaban quince días y ya teníamos la carta de aceptación para colocar nuestro stand, solo nos faltaba concertar la cita con la imprenta para contratar el servicio, la verdad estaba muy emocionado, era la primera vez que escribía y ver el libro más la crítica positiva del profesor me hacía soñar pero la prueba de fuego se vería cuando lo comenzáramos a ofrecer al público, fue en ese lugar donde se dio el presagio de lo que pasaría cuando se realizó el festival de la escuela.

 **-0-**

Xiao Lang Li esperaba mi respuesta, ¿Qué podía decir yo? Antes de lo ocurrido ni siquiera pasaba por mi cabeza que alguien nos hubiera acechado o deseado algún mal, el día de la convención la persona que me sorprendió fue la mismísima Feimei Li, vestida como la heroína de la historia en su versión " _tácticas de supervivencia_ ", su cabello castaño lo había aclarado con un tinte lavable que le daba un aspecto trigueño, lentes de contacto color rosa y un extraño sombrero con forma de una cabeza de pingüino con extensiones rubias, tal como había dibujado la portada Hiragizawa

-¿de qué diablos te vestiste?- preguntó bastante confundido Hiragizawa

-¡es nuestra " _táctica de supervivencia_ "! así como estoy atraeremos a mucha gente a nuestro stand ¿o no creen?

Dijo dando una vuelta completa sobre sí misma, la verdad me quedé sin habla, el cuerpo de Li enfundado en ese disfraz que ahora le llaman cosplay lo hacía verse perfecto, ella parecía delgada con el uniforme de la escuela pero con esa vestimenta se veía muy bien, pensé que tenía la boca abierta y pasé mi mano por mi mentón para cerciorarme que la tuviera cerrada, ella muy risueña nos dijo

-ya quiten esa cara de tonto y vayan al área de entrega de paquetes, de seguro ya llegó nuestro libro, mientras prepararé nuestro lugar

Mientras nos dirigíamos a recoger nuestro paquete Hiragizawa me comentó

-como que Li es algo "extraña"- poniendo mucho énfasis en la última palabra

-¿Cómo crees? A mí se me hace muy extrovertida y es propensa a hacer bromas además que con ese disfraz se ve muy bien ¿o no?

Hiragizawa movió negativamente la cabeza

-creo que te estas enamorando de Li, has estado mucho con ella últimamente

Sentí mi rostro muy caliente, de seguro me había sonrojado pero era verdad, el estar con ella cuando escribía la novela hacía que me inspirara más, aunque también influyó mucho lo que me contó sobre su enfermedad, el personaje de _Himari_ , reflejaba en cierta forma lo que había sentido cuando estuvo en el hospital; aun cuando ella leyó toda la historia nunca me dijo nada sobre ello pero tenía la sospecha de que sabía que había mucho de ella en la novela; llegamos al área de entregas y mencionamos el nombre de nuestro club, nos entregaron un paquete mediano y nos dijo el chico de la imprenta

-¿podrían checar que sus libros estén bien?

HIragizawa abrió la caja y extrajo uno de los libros, olía aun a tinta y a pegamento, la portada era en blanco y negro pero se veía impresionante

-leí su historia, es muy buena y las ilustraciones son de primera, creo que deberían realizar un manga- nos dijo el chico con una grata sonrisa

-es nuestra primera vez en esto y creemos que tal vez no llamemos mucho la atención- dije tratando de aparentar modestia pero por dentro me sentía muy orgulloso

-¡no, no! Aunque es una novela el relato es tan vívido que me imaginaba la escena como si estuviera en verdad completamente dibujada, esas ilustraciones no solo dan soporte a la historia, el lector que no conozca a los personajes le permiten recrear muy bien el relato ¡los felicito!

Dicho esto nos extendió un papel para la firma de entrega y con un ademan de su mano se despidió

-aun no estoy convencido pero si esto resulta te ayudare a ilustrar un manga para el festival cultural de la escuela

Dijo Hiragizawa con rostro serio, yo solo sonreí mientras esperaba ver la reacción de Li cuando viera el libro.

 **-0-**

-¡hola! Soy Eriol Hiragizawa, soy compañero de Hikaru Murasaki y de su hermana Feimei Li

Xiao Lang miró con dureza a mi amigo mientras extendía su mano estrechando la de HIragizawa, ambos se miraban fijamente, al final Xiao Lang giró su vista y la depositó en mí, de seguro aun esperaba la respuesta que me había hecho anteriormente, no me sentía preparado para hablar sobre Feimei, no después de todo lo que habíamos pasado hasta la noche del último día del festival cultural de la escuela, de repente se abrió la puerta y entraron dos personas, eran el inspector Chen y una mujer alta con cabello negro y muy largo atado como una cola de caballo, llevaba el típico traje tradicional chino y su presencia dominaba el cuarto

-les presento a la señora Ielan Li, madre de Feimei y del joven Xiao Lang

De inmediato Hiragizawa y yo nos levantamos de nuestros lugares y nos inclinamos con respeto hacia ella, incluso Xiao Lang hizo la misma reverencia que nosotros

-¡vamos chicos! No sean tan formales por favor, lo menos que quiero es incomodarlos vuelvan a tomar asiento

Todos nos sentamos mientras dirigía mi mirada hacia Xiao Lang, ahora se veía más serio y como si estuviera a punto de explotar

-madre, ¿Qué hace aquí? Esto lo estamos resolviendo Wei y yo, debería regresar a casa a preparar los servicios

La señora Li miró con dureza a Xiao Lang que lo dejó literalmente paralizado y luego se dirigió a nosotros

-ustedes son los amigos de mi querida hija, ¿de dónde son?

-soy de Tokio, bueno no precisamente, en un suburbio de la ciudad, Tomoeda es donde vivimos hace mucho pero lo más seguro es que regresemos cuando termine el ciclo escolar, mi padre casi termina sus asuntos aquí- dije casi con nerviosismo, la señora sonrió casi con dulzura

-así que eres Hikaru Murasaki, Feimei me contó mucho de ti, inclusive me enseñó el libro que escribiste, no dejes que escribir, de seguro vas a ser un escritor reconocido en el futuro

Luego se dirigió hacia Hiragizawa

-tu eres el chico inglés, Eriol Hiragizawa, conozco a tus padres, personajes importantes en Londres y Tokio, hemos tenido tratos con la compañía de tus padres y lo más seguro es que el próximo año nos expandamos a Japón, si vas a estudiar allá me gustaría que tanto tu como Murasaki estén en contacto con mi hijo, él va a estudiar allá el próximo año a lo mejor podrían coincidir en la escuela, ¿quién sabe? Feimei también hablo mucho de ti, tus ilustraciones son muy buenas, he visto que el uso del blanco y negro son tus fuertes a la hora de dibujar, pero deberías expandirte a la paleta de colores, a lo mejor puedes llegar a tener una gran exposición en la National Gallery ¿no crees?

El rostro de Hiragizawa estaba completamente rojo, no le gustaba mucho que lo alabaran pero agradeció los cumplidos de la señora, luego se dirigió al inspector Chen

-ya que estamos todos aquí ¿podría decirnos que fue lo que pasó con Feimei?

 **-0-**

La convención ya casi terminaba y nuestro libro había sido un total éxito, el disfraz de Li también había llamado mucho la atención y las ilustraciones de Hiragizawa fueron muy solicitadas luego que ella lo había convencido de hacer algunas mientras ofrecíamos el libro; comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas y Li me dijo

-voy a cambiarme mientras terminan, luego nos iremos a celebrar al karaoke

Hiragizawa hizo un gesto de "¿otra vez?" mientras yo solo sonreía, solo nos faltaba doblar la mesa y las sillas cuando Hiragizawa me enseñó una caja

-esto no es de nosotros

-de seguro es de los chicos del otro stand

Hiragizawa tomó la caja y se dirigió a los vecinos

-¿es suya esta caja?

Ellos miraron la caja y con un gesto negaron que fuera suya luego regresó a donde me encontraba

-parece que es como un regalo ¿no crees?

Miré la caja, no tenía apariencia de que fuera un regalo

-más bien es una caja común y corriente, no tiene nada anotado ¿será de Li?

-¿me llamaban?

Li regresaba de cambiarse y le enseñamos la caja

-no es mía, pero la podemos abrir

-pero… ¿Qué haces?- dijo enojado Hiragizawa mientras Li terminaba de abrir la caja de la cual sustrajo una tarjeta que decía

" _tuve el presentimiento de que volvería a verte…_ "

Luego sacó un vestido parecido a un uniforme escolar japonés tipo marinera muy peculiar de color blanco con el cuello en gris y negro, falda tableada de color gris Oxford con holanes blancos y unas medias negras con rombos grises en los lados además de una corbata de listón de un color rojo muy peculiar y una diadema negra, de inmediato ella dijo

-Akemi Homura…

-¿Qué?- dije picado por la curiosidad de sus palabras, pero miré su rostro y había cambiado su expresión a una muy seria, como si estuviera enojada luego le dijo a Hiragizawa mientras tomaba el vestido y lo metía en la caja de nuevo

-¡tíralo! Es solo basura

Ambos nos quedamos mirando mientras ella tomaba sus cosas y se alejaba del lugar, Hiragizawa solo se alzó se hombros, tomo la caja y la tiró como le había dicho ella, durante el trayecto de regreso a casa en el ferry nadie dijo una palabra, inclusive nadie mencionó lo de ir al karaoke, parecía que esa caja le había traído malos recuerdos a Li, llegamos al puerto y Hiragizawa se despidió de nosotros, Li y yo nos dirigimos al autobús pues llevábamos la misma ruta, el vehículo ya llevaba algunos minutos del trayecto cuando Li giró y me dijo

-disculpa por mi comportamiento allá en la convención, la verdad esa caja me trae malos recuerdos de ese día que les conté

-no te preocupes, pero no creo que alguien lo haya hecho con mala intención, había mucha gente y nunca vimos quien la dejó ahí

Li sonrió de forma tímida

-deberíamos llamarnos por nuestros nombres ¿no crees? Digo, hemos pasado por tantas cosas para realizar nuestro proyecto que nos hemos hecho buenos amigos ¿o como ves Hikaru?

Al decir mi nombre pude ver sus mejillas ruborizadas, yo sonreí al responderle con otra pregunta

-¿y qué diría Eriol con respecto a esto Feimei?

La chica soltó una sonora carcajada que yo secundé mientras los demás pasajeros nos miraban extrañados ante nuestras risotadas; llegamos a la parada que se encontraba cerca de la casa de Li, ella me miró fijamente

-¿no quieres pasar a mi casa? Te invito a tomar una taza de té, como una pequeña compensación por lo de hoy

-¿no deberías hacerlo cuando también esté presente Eriol?

-luego haremos una gran fiesta con todos, ahora solo te estoy invitando por ser el autor de nuestra novela

Miré a los ojos de Feimei y tenían un brillo peculiar como si estuvieran esperando que aceptara la invitación

-está bien, pero solo una taza, mis padres de seguro me esperan con la cena

-¡no te preocupes! Solo una taza ¿y qué tal un pastelillo?

Sonreí ante la tentadora trampa que Feimei me había tendido, suspirando me rendí

-también el pastelillo

 **-0-**

Terminaron las vacaciones de verano y a la segunda semana de septiembre ya comenzábamos a portar el uniforme de invierno, el saco me daba mucho calor pero era obligatorio llevarlo porque el clima en Hong Kong a veces cambiaba drásticamente pero a Eriol y Feimei les daba igual, ya habían terminado las clases de la tarde y nos dirigíamos al salón del club

-entonces ¿será un manga esta vez?

Eriol y yo miramos a Feimei sorprendidos

-¡vamos chicos! Casi lo gritaron ese día en la convención, no se hagan los sorprendidos

Eriol solo suspiró mientras yo trataba de sonreír tímidamente

-y bien ¿Cuál será el tema?

-aun lo estamos decidiendo, aunque será algo precipitado hacerlo pues después de los exámenes del segundo trimestre nos quedarán tres semanas para el festival cultural- dije mirando mi agenda del móvil

-bueno, pues eres bueno escribiendo rápido, si le das unas dos o tres páginas a Eriol comenzará a realizar el borrador, yo les ayudaré a entintar

 **-0-**

Y fue como lo dijo Feimei, apenas terminaron los exámenes y ya estábamos sobre una de las series de CLAMP, _Kobato_ fue la elegida porque le recordaban a ella un poco de la inocencia de las chicas mágicas, observaba sus gestos mientras ayudaba con la regla en el diseño de las páginas, sonreía ante cada hoja garabateada de Eriol mientras trazaba líneas o pegaba fondos, yo quería también ayudar en el proceso de entintado pero Eriol era un obseso, pasé de escritor a limpiador del manuscrito el cual consistía en borrar los trazos del lápiz de cada hoja, me dolió tanto la muñeca…, ese Eriol dejaba un trazo muy profundo y me costaba trabajo eliminar el lápiz, a fin de cuentas en dos semanas teníamos un manga decente de 72 páginas, una historia auto conclusiva en la cual _Kobato_ lograba completar los sueños de las personas con las que tenía relación y gracias a eso no perdía sus recuerdos más preciados con _Fujimoto_ , era una variación al tema original de la serie; con el dinero obtenido de la novela lo enviamos a la imprenta de la primera vez y por esa ocasión nos aventuramos a pedir un volumen grande esperando que no se nos quedaran sin ofrecer en la semana del festival cultural, estábamos muy emocionados y queríamos repetir el éxito de la convención ahora en nuestro propio terreno y dejamos todo listo para cuando llegara la el momento del festival.

 **-0-**

Los ojos de la señora Li estaban anegados en lágrimas mientras el rostro de Xiao Lang mostraba un gesto endurecido y su mirada era de enojo y frustración, pero ¿Qué podía decir yo? En ese momento cuando la descubrí ahí recostada en esa banca donde nos habíamos encontrado la primera vez no me causó para nada felicidad sino tristeza, rencor y terror, apenas hacía un par de horas estábamos celebrando el éxito total del manga y mientras Eriol era asediado por el club de manga Feimei me llevó a parte y sin decirme nada me besó en los labios

-ese es tu regalo por tu esfuerzo Hikaru

Luego tomó su bolsa y risueña me dijo

-me voy a quitar el traje de _Kobato_ y nos vemos en la fogata ¡no tarden!

No pude decirle nada, sobre todo que la amaba, Eriol tenía razón, poco a poco fue metiéndose en mi corazón y al final ese beso me hizo comprender que ambos lo estábamos, Eriol al fin se había librado de los miembros del club de manga

-¿Dónde está Feimei?

-fue a cambiarse, nos dijo que la esperáramos en la fogata

Eriol hizo un gesto de afirmación y me dijo

-¿le has dicho que cuando termine el ciclo escolar vas a volver a Japón?

Por un momento mi mente se quedó en blanco, no había considerado mi regreso hasta que Eriol me lo mencionó

-tendrás que hacerlo rápido sino quieres romperle el corazón cuando te vayas de Hong Kong

Miré sorprendido a Eriol

-¿Cómo es que…?

-los vi cuando salieron del stand y como pude los seguí ¡que cuadro tan raro! Una cosplayer besando a un nerd- dijo riéndose, sentí como mi rostro comenzaba a sentirse caliente y no podía responder

-¡vamos! Era cuestión de tiempo y parece que al fin lo lograron pero debes tener eso en cuenta

Lo pensé por un momento y le dije

-lo haré cuando estemos en el baile de clausura

Eriol sonrió y dándome una palmada en la espalda me hizo emprender el camino hacia el lugar donde encenderían la fogata y se realizaría el baile de clausura; fue espectacular cuando comenzó el fuego a devorar la madera y los desperdicios de lo que antes fueron puestos y stands del festival, por los altavoces comenzó a escucharse la música y varias parejas comenzaron a bailar

-ya tardó ¿no crees?

Me dijo Eriol preocupado, miré mi reloj, habían pasado ya 45 minutos desde que había dicho que iba a cambiarse

-¡iré a buscarla!

Eché a correr y fue cuando llegue a esa banca, ella estaba ahí vestida con ese traje que se encontraba en la caja el día de la convención, parecía que dormía cuando me acerque, la toqué por el hombro

-¡despierta! ¿A poco estas cansada? Si quieres nos podemos ir a casa y ¿Por qué te pusiste este disfraz? Pensé que no te gustaba

Ella no respondió, eso me intranquilizó y la sacudí

-¡vamos Feimei! No hagas este tipo de bromas

Al sacudirla vi como su brazo resbalaba y caía hacía un lado sin fuerza como una muñeca de trapo, fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que ella no respiraba, completamente espantado tomé mi celular y como pude marqué el número de Eriol mientras comenzaban las lágrimas salir sin piedad de mis ojos mientras una tarjeta se deslizaba del cuerpo de ella que luego recuperó el inspector Chen y que decía:

" _Ese era el destino de Li…_ "

Después de esta amarga experiencia aún recuerdo cuando llegaron los paramédicos y los profesores suspendían la clausura del festival mientras enviaban a los alumnos a sus casas, la escuela se llenó de patrullas y policías mientras Eriol y yo estábamos custodiados por uno de los inspectores, me preguntó uno de ellos si la conocía pero no pude responder, Eriol se encargó de todo, incluso de avisarle a la familia de Feimei, ahora nos encontramos en el forense para identificar a Feimei, su largo cabello castaño oscuro contrastaba con su rostro completamente pálido y unos horribles moretones aparecían alrededor de su delgado cuello, el inspector Chen nos llamó y nos reunió a todos

-lamento decírselo señora Li, el médico forense constató la muerte por asfixia provocada por el rompimiento de la tráquea, el sujeto que le hizo eso de seguro es un hombre grande y con mucha fuerza, el joven Murasaki me dijo que la ropa que traía no era de ella, la enviamos a analizar para saber si tiene rastros de ADN del sujeto, no sabemos si la obligó a ponérsela, eso lo veremos conforme avance la investigación, es todo por nuestra parte y creo que Wei ya se encargó del trámite de entrega del cuerpo, no tengo palabras para consolarla señora Li pero haremos lo posible por encontrar al asesino

Cuando se retiró el inspector Chen Xiao Lang se me acercó y me dijo

-tal vez no tengas culpa de esto ni Hiragizawa, sé que mi hermana te apreciaba mucho y deseo que vayas al servicio de ella pero quiero pedirte un favor

Lo miré sin responderle pero atento a lo que me iba a decir

-llévate todo lo que mi hermana coleccionó de novelas, manga y anime, no quiero en la casa ver eso que provocó su muerte

No esperó mi respuesta, dio media vuelta y se reunió con su madre, el aplomo con el que ella se presentó se desvaneció cuando se enteró como había muerto Feimei, aun así todavía volteó a vernos y con una sonrisa se despidió de nosotros

-deberíamos irnos también- me dijo Eriol pero en ese momento sentí como se doblaron mis piernas y caí de rodillas, un llanto incontenible salió de muy profundo de mi lamentando la muerte de mi primer amor.

 **-0-**

Han pasado ya 4 meses de esos acontecimientos, antes de regresar a Japón pasé a ver al inspector Chen para saber si no había problema si salía de Hong Kong además de saber cómo iba la investigación

-no hay ningún problema, no hay nada que te haga sospechoso a ti y al joven Hiragizawa de lo acontecido en la escuela, desafortunadamente van a suspender varias cosas y van a restringir más la entrada y salida de ella, han prohibido todo lo relacionado al manga y anime, yo me opuse a ello pues es un ataque a la libre expresión pero en fin, en cuanto a la investigación casi no hay avances, el traje se confeccionó sobre un uniforme de un instituto japonés pero varios informes llegaron a la conclusión que se consigue en cualquier tienda y no hubo rastros de ADN, las uñas de la señorita Li estaban limpias así como en su cuerpo, solo las lesiones de la garganta fueron la causa de su muerte, este caso va a ser muy difícil de resolver porque tampoco encontramos su uniforme

Luego dejó escapar un suspiro, se levantó de su escritorio y me extendió la mano

-le deseo lo mejor joven Murasaki y no olvide a la señorita Li, supe que también el joven Hiragizawa regresa a Inglaterra

Sonreí pero no dije nada, me despedí del buen inspector y salí para despedirme de Feimei y de Hong Kong; ya estando en el avión una duda cruzó mi mente

" _¿Qué pasó con la tarjeta?_ "

Sin saber que en Japón tendría esa respuesta.


	2. I

**Capítulo 1**

" _En este amuleto están grabados_

 _Recuerdos preciosos_

 _En mis días preciados._

 _Aún recuerdo el color del cielo_

 _Que contemple aquel día._

 _Recordando dentro de mis memorias_

 _En los momentos dolorosos_

 _En los momentos felices_

 _Tu siempre estabas junto a mí._ "

Sentado en la penumbra de su cuarto canturreaba " _beautiful amulet_ ", ya habían pasado cinco meses y aun recordaba como lo había mirado, con desprecio y asco, eso lo lastimó mucho, la acompaño a esa convención de anime y manga en Hong Kong y quiso felicitarla por su éxito, ya había visto su talento con el cosplay en ese café maid que había hecho su grupo el año anterior en el festival y se deprimió mucho cuando supo que estaba hospitalizada, salió de la secundaria sin saber de ella, fue cuando estaba ya en la preparatoria que supo que había regresado y fue a la secundaria a buscarla pero solo obtuvo indiferencia y rechazo, su regalo lo habían tirado a la basura y eso lo hizo enfurecer, ese tal Murasaki no le quitaba la vista de encima a ella, reconocía que él tenía talento para escribir pero no se comparaba con su compañero el " _nerdcito_ " Hiragizawa, un dibujante nato listo para lanzarse en cualquier momento a la fama, pensó en quitarles a su musa y lo haría durante el festival cultural, lo tenía todo listo, unas crepas de frutas con crema batida y mermelada, un té Early Gray que tanto le gustaba a ella y lo mejor de todo, el traje de _Akemi Homura_ en su versión de batalla, le costó trabajo conseguir y modificar el uniforme de marinera que alguien le trajo de Japón, elaborar el escudo y el arco fue otro problema pero lo consiguió cuando fue de viaje a Shangai, no quiso hacer las flechas, con eso era suficiente pero… La encontró saliendo del edificio del departamento de Artes, con aspecto alegre y relajada, cuando se paró frente a ella su rostro cambió, era de suponerse, la había sorprendido, extendió sus manos y con la voz más calmada que pudo hacer le ofreció lo que traía

-acepta esto como una muestra de mi admiración y cariño

Ella lo miraba indecisa, finalmente tomo la caja y mientras la destapaba el tomo la bolsa donde tenía las crepas y el termo con el té, justo en ese momento ella casi gritó

-¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!

Sintió que su frente se perlaba de sudor, comenzó a sentirse intranquilo

-es… un traje para cosplay… eres la indicada para vestirla… mi adorada _Akemi_

-¡aléjate de mí engendro!

Sintió el golpe de la caja en pleno rostro tirándole los gruesos lentes que traía y soltó las cosas que tenía en la mano, ella echó a correr pisando la bolsa y pateando a lo lejos el termo, buscó sus lentes, estaban rotos pero no le importó, de inmediato tomó la caja y corrió tras ella, la furia que tenía le hizo correr tan rápido que la alcanzó en el jardín de duraznos de la escuela, la tomo del hombro y la empujó haciendo que cayera, sin pensarlo puso sus manos en su cuello y comenzó a apretar mientras sentía como ella forcejeaba para tratar de respirar, sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas sin control, poco a poco la fuerza de ella comenzaba a disminuir hasta que quedó inmóvil, sintió su frente perlada de sudor y su respiración era agitada, tomó la caja y sacó el traje, luego tomo el cuerpo de ella y comenzó a despojarlo de su uniforme, le colocó las medias negras con dificultad pero al fin las ajustó para luego colocarle la falda y la marinera, con cuidado le anudo la corbata de listón y le colocó la diadema, en un hombro le puso el escudo y el arco, ¡de verdad era perfecta para representar el personaje! La colocó con cuidado en la banca y estaba dispuesto a tomarle fotos cuando escuchó a lo lejos voces que lo alertaron, de inmediato tomo el uniforme de ella y lo puso dentro de la caja y echó a correr dejando el cuerpo aun tibio recostado en esa banca; ahora tenía en su regazo esa caja y miraba obsesionado el uniforme, esa prenda que le recordaba a ella, por un momento pensó que lo atraparían pero el detalle de traer guantes ese día porque hacía mucho frío lo salvo de que lo identificaran, aun así no quiso correr riesgos y abandonó Hong Kong, se refugió en Japón pensando que se olvidaría de esa obsesión pero no fue así, cada vez que iba a una convención o a un café maid lo trastornaban las chicas vestidas con trajes de mahou shoujo y aun buscaba a la que igualara a su querida Feimei, la encontraría muy pronto al costo que fuera.

 **-o-**

Después de los sucesos de hacía 6 meses Xiao Lang se preparaba para entrar a su nueva escuela, Wei había conseguido una casa rentada para no molestar a la familia Hiragizawa, mientras se disponía a ponerse la camisa no pudo evitar sonreír, llegó en marzo a Japón para habituarse a las costumbres del lugar y perfeccionar su japonés, al principio estaba reacio a dejar Hong Kong, le preocupaba mucho la salud de su madre luego de lo acontecido con Feimei, Fuutie casi lo obligo a cumplir las órdenes de su madre y al fin dejó Hong Kong más a la fuerza que de ganas; en el aeropuerto vio la figura de Hiragizawa quien se encontraba con un gesto risueño, no le caía bien, el saber que él y Murasaki fueron los últimos que vieron a Feimei con vida lo hacía sentirse mal, ahora lo tenía de frente y el chico de lentes le habló en un perfecto japonés

-Bienvenido a la tierra del crisantemo, la grulla y los cerezos joven Shaoran Li

El recién llegado mostró un gesto de consternación

-me llamo Xiao Lang Li

Hiragizawa suspiró y observando el rostro sonriente de Wei que estaba a un lado del chico le explicó

-tu nombre lo has dicho en chino pero en Japón la "x" suena como "sh" y la "l" como "r", nosotros no estamos acostumbrados a pronunciar esas letras de ahí que tu nombre suene de esa manera en japonés y es mejor que te acostumbres porque así serás llamado desde este momento

Al chico no le quedó más remedio y algo molesto le dijo

-¿nos quedaremos aquí todo el día?

Sonrió ante ese recuerdo mientras se colocaba el gakuran, se le hizo pesado ya que era propio para los días de otoño e invierno, caso contrario al saco que siempre usó durante la secundaria en el internado en Hong Kong, la voz de Wei lo saco de sus recuerdos

-Joven Xiao Lang lo llevaré en el coche a la escuela

-Se escucha tan diferente mi nombre en chino… no te preocupes, iré caminando para conocer mejor la zona

-como usted ordene- luego le entregó una bolsa y Shaoran lo miró con confusión

-es su almuerzo

El chico sonrió y mientras miraba curiosamente la bolsa le dijo

-puede que hoy regrese tempano, es el primer día y tendremos la ceremonia de inicio de cursos, no creo que tengamos hoy clase

Luego le regresó la bolsa mientras un consternado Wei la recibía con tristeza

-no te preocupes mañana si llevaré almuerzo

 **-o-**

Durante el mes de marzo Shaoran aplicó para varios institutos y aprovechó para conocer sus instalaciones, le gustó mucho la escuela preparatoria de Tomoeda a pesar que estaba reacio por ir ahí, Hiragizawa le había recomendado esa escuela y también le dijo que el iría a estudiar en ese lugar cosa que no le agradó mucho, conforme fue pasando el tiempo y gracias a la convivencia de Shaoran en casa de Hiragizawa empezó a conocerlo mejor y podía decir que ya era como un amigo para él; comenzaba abril y los cerezos comenzaban a soltar pétalos alfombrando las calles de color rosa y blanco, Sharoan disfrutaba mucho de esa peculiar nevada de flores, las flores del durazno en Hong Kong se comportaban de esa manera pero los cerezos eran espectaculares, había tomado una buena decisión al alejarse de Tokio y estudiar en Tomoeda, un suburbio de la ciudad que era muy tranquilo y que contaba con todos los servicios, pasó por el parque Pingüino y le agradó mucho ya que se dio cuenta que era un buen lugar para realizar ejercicio y relajarse, pasó por la librería que se encontraba en el lado opuesto al parque y aunque estaba cerrada decidió pasar por ella saliendo de la escuela, llegó temprano a la escuela, todavía se encontraba cerrada y había algunos alumnos esperando que abrieran la reja, Shaoran se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, sonrió para sí pues le llamó la atención que la mayoría de las calles de ese suburbio tenían cerezos plantados y eran causa de esa espectacular "nevada" floral que se observaba por todo el lugar, una palmada en la espalda lo sacó de su mundo

-¡en verdad que eres madrugador!

Shaoran sonrió

-quise conocer los alrededores con una caminata, este lugar es muy agradable y espero que nos vaya bien ahora que iniciamos un nuevo ciclo, ¿Cómo has estado Hiragizawa?

-¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre? Ya somos amigos ¿o no?

-aun no me acostumbro aunque tú me llames por el mío pero trataré de hacerlo

El chico de lentes sonrió y le dijo

-¡mira! Ya abrieron la reja, vayamos a ver en qué grupo nos tocó

Poco a poco la afluencia de alumnos comenzó a llenar el pasillo donde se encontraban los pizarrones en los cuales habían pegado las listas, Shaoran estaba un poco impresionado, de principio con los uniformes, en Hong Kong siempre vistió un saco y pantalón que hacia juego con el además de usar corbata, esto para el invierno pero en verano usaba un chaleco y la corbata la cual tenía los colores de la escuela, a sus hermanas siempre las vio vestidas con un blazer o chaleco, blusa y falda tableada de colores oscuros; ahora en Japón vestía un gakuran parecido a lo que usaban los soldados alemanes de principios del siglo XX y se complementaba con un pantalón del mismo color y una camisa blanca de manga larga, para el verano le dieron la opción de usar una camisa blanca de manga corta o una playera tipo polo del mismo color pero cuando vio los uniformes de las chicas hizo parpadear sus ojos varias veces, ellas en ese momento vestían una blusa gruesa tipo marinera de color negro con vivos en blanco en el cuello y en los puños, de manga larga y una falda tableada del mismo color rematado con vivos blancos en la parte baja de la misma, una mascada blanca atada al cuello de la blusa con un anillo con el escudo de la escuela y calcetas negras aunque varias chicas variaban esta última prenda con unas más largas que le llegaban encima de las rodillas, le hizo recordar las series que veía Feimei y no pudo ocultar su molestia pero al fin y al cabo era el uniforme de la escuela para ellas, suspirando miró las listas y como lo suponía Hiragizawa se encontraba en su grupo, dio la vuelta y se dirigió a una de las bancas que se encontraban cerca de la entrada y se sentó a esperar a que tocara la campana para ir al gimnasio donde se llevaría a cabo la inauguración de cursos, conforme pasaba el tiempo el pasillo de los pizarrones se encontraba completamente lleno de alumnos tratando de ver en qué grupo habían quedado, eso le comenzaba a fastidiar y se levantó para alejarse de ahí cuando escucho la voz de Hiragizawa

-¡espera Shaoran!- al fin lo alcanzó bastante sofocado y esperando que recuperara el aliento le preguntó

-¿Dónde estabas y por qué vienes tan sofocado?

-fui a ver dónde se encontraba nuestro salón y de paso conocer a nuestros compañeros- soltó una pequeña sonrisa y ante la mirada intrigada del chino siguió

-parece que quieren conocer a ciertos estudiantes extranjeros que van a tomar clases en esta escuela y según por las chicas dicen que el mejor de ellos es alto, de cabello castaño y ojos misteriosos de color ámbar o chocolate

Hiragizawa le picaba con el codo el costado, cosa que estaba molestando a Shaoran

-si me estas insistiendo que te acompañe al salón ¡olvídalo! Me quedare a disfrutar de los cerezos en lo que empieza la ceremonia de inicio de cursos

-¡que aguafiestas eres! Tú te lo pierdes

Shaoran miró a Hiragizawa alejarse, ¡al fin tenía un poco de paz! Comenzó a caminar por aquel andador lleno de cerezos, el viento matinal era suave pero lo suficientemente fuerte para desprender los pétalos de las flores, tomó su celular y lo colocó en modo de cámara, trataba de dar foco a lo que quería tomar, a lo lejos escuchó la campana anunciando el inicio de la ceremonia, giró su vista hacia la reja la cual ya estaba cerrada

" _mucho mejor_ " pensó, no se metería nadie al tomar la foto la cual enviaría a Hong Kong cuando regresara a casa cuando escuchó a lo lejos una voz gritando desesperada

-¡no puedo creer que ya esté cerrada!

 **-o-**

Aunque me desperté temprano la verdad no quería levantarme aun, era el primer día de clases y no me daba ánimos presentarme en la escuela, aun me sentía algo deprimido después de lo que viví en Hong Kong, todavía en las noches cavilaba sobre lo acontecido y siempre llegaba a lo mismo, esa tarjeta no encajaba, la última vez que vi al inspector Chen ni siquiera le pregunte sobre eso hasta que me encontraba en el avión, suspiré y me di vuelta cuando mi madre me llamó

-¡Hikaru! ¿Ya te vas a levantar? ¡Se te va a hacer tarde!

-¡ya voy! Estoy tendiendo mi cama

Aunque no era verdad puesto que todavía estaba acostado, me estiré resignado a levantarme, tendí rápidamente la cama y me dirigí al baño, luego de algunos minutos ya tenía puesto mi uniforme, hacía mucho que no vestía un gakuran pues lo grueso de esa prenda hizo que comenzara a sentir calor así que afloje un poco el botón del cuello y bajé a tomar mi desayuno. Después de escuchar las recomendaciones de mi madre me dirigí a la escuela, una lluvia de flores de cerezo me dio la bienvenida cuando salí a la calle y comencé a disfrutar de una tranquila caminata leyendo el último tomo de una novela ligera que me gustó mucho cuando me topé con la reja cerrada, parpadee confundido y miré mi reloj y descubrí que este había dejado de funcionar y no sabía en realidad la hora, entonces comencé a pensar y a mirar al interior de la escuela, al parecer no había nadie y decidí saltarme la reja, guardé mi libro y pasé por entre los barrotes mi mochila, luego comencé a subirme por la reja y di un salto ¡estaba del otro lado! Me dirigí a tomar mi mochila cuando escuché un grito

-¡no puedo creer que ya esté cerrada!

Miré hacia la reja pero no vi a nadie

" _de seguro ya se retiró_ "

Pensé, la voz que había escuchado era de una chica, de seguro mañana vendrá más temprano, comencé a caminar hacia el edificio de salones cuando escuché una voz más estruendosa

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHH!

Volví a mirar la reja y observé a una chica que se acercaba a esta corriendo a todo lo que daba, cuando ya estaba cerca pegó un gran salto y como si fuera una gimnasta quedo perfectamente parada sobre la reja sonriendo por su logro

-¡lo hice!

Casi gritó pero al momento de hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a caer, sin pensarlo eché a correr y la pesqué de su cintura pero la fuerza de gravedad hizo lo suyo así como la inercia y caímos aunque no con la grave consecuencia que hubiera tenido de no haber intervenido, ella estaba encima de mi mientras yo trataba de enderezarme para poder ayudarla cuando mi vista se topó con una imagen que creí ya no ver nunca más cuando dejé Hong Kong.

 **-o-**

La lluvia de pétalos parecía que había sido el preludio de alguien con una presencia superior apareciera encima de la reja de entrada, su cabello castaño amarrado en dos simpáticas coletas con listones morados, su blusa marinera de manga larga, su falda ondeando con el viento y esos expresivos ojos verdes ¡en verdad era una presencia celestial! Quiso acercarse para observarla mejor cuando vio ese paso en falso que la hizo caer, sintió sus pies anclados en el suelo, no podía evitar que ella cayera y se dañara al golpearse hasta que paso enfrente de él una sombra que iba sobre esa mágica presencia y como si fuera en cámara lenta vio como esa sombra tomaba con delicadeza a esa deidad que parecía resignada a caer de su pedestal para luego verlos caer al suelo de forma aparatosa, fue en ese momento cuando pudo destrabar sus pies y correr para auxiliarlos

-¿no están muy lastimados?

Preguntó pero se quedó de una pieza cuando vio quien era el salvador de esa chica celestial

-¡no puede ser!- musitó sin poder creer que ahí se encontraba alguien que suponía ya no se volvería a encontrar en su vida y sin embargo le volvía a abrir la herida que suponía ya curada

-¿podrías ayudarme por favor?- esa pregunta lo sacó de su estupor y dijo tontamente

-¿eh?

-ayúdame por favor, esta chica se desmayó y no sé si fue porque se golpeó en la cabeza

Reaccionó torpemente y pregunto de la misma forma

-¿Qué necesitas?

-solo toma la mochila de ella mientras la cargo para llevarla a la enfermería

A lo lejos se escuchaba el himno de la escuela, la ceremonia de inauguración de cursos ya había comenzado, los andadores y pasillos se encontraba vacíos, Shaoran no tenía idea donde se encontraba la enfermería, el otro chico solo lo apremiaba

-¡me tienes dando vueltas! ¿O será que no sabes donde se encuentra la enfermería?

Shaoran decidió no tomar en cuenta la pregunta, de pronto giró y le preguntó

-¿ya te diste cuenta quién soy?

El chico soltó un ruidoso suspiro y tratando de acomodarse a la chica que traía en la espalda contestó

-si quieres pelear conmigo te concederé tu deseo pero antes que eso deberías preocuparte por esta chica, aun no reacciona y ya comencé a desesperarme ¿Dónde demonios están todos?

Shaoran sintió que su cara se ponía roja, de inmediato se volteó y casi sin voz le dijo

-de seguro es por aquí, solo sígueme

 **-o-**

Después de algunas vueltas al fin habían encontrado la enfermería, cansado completamente Hikaru puso con cuidado a la chica en una de las camas y la cobijó luego se dirigió a Shaoran

-¿podrías abrir la ventana por favor? Iré a buscar al médico, cuida de ella

Shaoran ni siquiera pudo responder solo vio correr al chico por el pasillo, un leve quejido de la chica lo hizo volver a la enfermería

-¿Qué… que fue lo… lo que pasó?

Shaoran ya había abierto la ventana y una agradable brisa entro acompañada de algunos pétalos de flor de cerezo, estos revolotearon alrededor de la cabeza de la chica quien se había sentado en la cama

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- dijo la chica mirando confundida a Shaoran

-trataste de saltar la reja de la escuela y resbalaste de ella

La chica mostró un rostro incrédulo pero al cabo comenzó a recordar lo sucedido

-¡es cierto! ¡ouch!

-¿estás bien?- dijo Shaoran preocupado pues no sabía dónde se había golpeado

-me dolió un poco la cabeza, creo que me pegué la nuca pero ¿fuiste tú quien me atrapó cuando caí de la reja?

Shaoran iba a responder cuando de improviso se abrió la puerta

-traje al médico señorita para que la atienda- dijo formal Hikaru seguido por una mujer muy atractiva

-pueden retirarse chicos, yo checaré a la señorita, parece que están buscando a un tal Shaoran Li para que dé el discurso de bienvenida de los alumnos de primer ingreso

-¡demonios! ¡Soy yo!

El chico tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo al pasillo seguido por Hikaru

-¡está prohibido correr por los pasillos! Estos jóvenes- luego se dirigió a la chica que se encontraba en la cama

-¡hola! Soy la doctora Kaho Mizuki y estoy a cargo de la enfermería pero doy las asignaturas de biología y ciencias de la salud, así que si tienes alguna duda no dudes en consultarme

Terminó la doctora guiñándole un ojo a la chica

-m-me llamo Sakura Kinomoto y llegué tarde a la escuela, salté la reja pero no lo logré, caí encima de ese chico que salió pero creo que me pegué en la cabeza y me desmayé

-déjame revisar tu cabeza

Mientras hacía la revisión la doctora le preguntó

-entonces ¿Shaoran Li te auxilió cuando caíste de la reja?

-e-eso creo

-¡listo! No fue tan severo el golpe pero estuvo cerca de la nuca, si ese chico no hubiera estado ahí en ese momento hubieras tenido una lesión más seria y tal vez hasta fatal

-¿en serio?- dijo la chica un poco asustada mientras la doctora buscaba una venda

-¿sientes mareos, náuseas, visión borrosa?

-no, solo el dolor

La doctora enrolló la venda alrededor de la cabeza de la chica

-será mejor que regreses a casa, yo te llevo para que descanses, en la noche te quitas la venda y ya mañana estarás como nueva, siempre y cuando no experimentes los síntomas que te pregunté

-Gracias doctora y perdone las molestias que le estoy ocasionado

-¡para nada! Solo que es el primer día y ya tengo mi primer paciente del semestre.

 **-o-**

-¿ya estas lista Nakuru?

La chica traía un pan en la boca mientras se colocaba su mochila al hombro

-mmm- ya estoy lista y ya me voy-mmm

-deberías tomar bien tu desayuno

-con este pan estoy bien mamá, en la cafetería compraré el almuerzo pero recuerda que voy a ir a trabajar en la tarde

-no me agrada ese trabajo, deberías buscarte otro donde no te pongas esas ridículas fachas que solo incitan a los pervertidos

-pero necesitamos ese dinero, ¡mira! Solo deja paso este semestre y me consigo otro mejor además que tengo que estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la universidad ¿Está bien? ¡Nos vemos!

La señora despidió a su hija y cada vez que salía de casa una presión muy fuerte en su pecho y no sabía a qué atribuirlo.

 **-o-**

Sentí como todas las miradas se posaban sobre nosotros, el silencio dentro del gimnasio se podía palpar denso y pesado, el director nos miraba con severidad mientras que alguien en el micrófono solicitaba la presencia de Shaoran Li para que pasara al frente, no me sorprendió que el fuera el que sacara la mejor calificación, Feimei era muy buena aun cuando estaba repitiendo el año, Li estaba más que obligado al ser el sucesor dentro de su familia; no diré detalles del discurso pero me sorprendió que el pudiera expresarse en un buen japonés sin acento lo que hizo enloquecer a las chicas de la escuela, el director trataba por todos los medios para que cesara el escándalo, por mi parte me dirigí hacia la salida pues aun no sabía que grupo me correspondía cuando escuché una voz que se me hizo familiar

-¡sabía que eras tú!

Volteé sonriendo pero no con mucho entusiasmo

-¡Hola Eriol! No pensé que vinieras a estudiar aquí

El chico sonrió mientras me abrazaba con fuerza, me sentí apenado pues varios chicos se nos quedaban viendo y traté de zafarme de sus brazos

-es grato poder encontrarnos de nuevo, ¿no crees que es una coincidencia?

-¿a qué te refieres?

-bueno, estamos de nuevo los dos juntos y hay un Li de nuevo en nuestro circulo

-¿tú crees? Acabo de encontrarme con él hace rato y creo que no le gustó que yo estuviera aquí estudiando, además tuvimos un incidente que provocó que llegáramos tarde a la inauguración de cursos

-¿en serio? Con razón el director estaba demasiado molesto pues cuando nombraron a Sahoran nadie sabía dónde estaba ¿Qué les pasó?

-luego te cuento, no he visto el grupo que me toca y quiero ir a buscarlo

-¡no te preocupes! Estamos en el mismo grupo junto con Shaoran

-veo que te llevas bien con él pues dices mucho su nombre

Eriol paso su mano por detrás de su cabeza como dando a entender que estaba avergonzado y sonriendo apenado luego me miró fijamente

-¡ya deja lo que nos pasó! Feimei fue la que menos culpa tuvo de todo eso y ahora no está con nosotros, sé que tu relación con Shaoran no es muy buena pero deben arreglarlo entre ustedes, Feimei fue una cosa y ahora estamos en la preparatoria, vamos ¡deja esa cara! Y vayamos a conocer a tus nuevos compañeros.

 **-o-**

-¡Touya!

Nakuru se colgó del cuello del joven que mostró sorpresa al ser saludado de esa forma

-te he dicho que no te cuelgues de mí, ¿Qué tal tus vacaciones?

-muy aburridas, mucho trabajo y cero diversión y todo por cierto chico que dijo que quería trabajar

Touya sonrió y le ofreció el brazo a la chica, comenzaron a caminar cuando una voz detrás del ellos los detuvo

-¡hola! ¡De nueva cuenta a clases!

-¡hola Yukito!- saludó Touya pero la chica le dio un puntapié en la espinilla

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

-¡dijiste que iríamos a la muestra de cosplay de Ikebukuro! Necesitaba ideas nuevas para hacer mejor mi trabajo en la cafetería ¿puedes creer Touya que Tsukishiro me dejó plantada?

-¡te envíe un mensaje Akizuki! Se me presentó un problema y por eso no podía ir

-¡pues no me llegó nada! De seguro ni lo escribiste

-¡ya estuvo bien! Dejen de pelear y tu Nakuru si sigues portándote así le diré a Sakura que ya no iremos al café como te habíamos prometido

-¡por ningún motivo se te ocurra hacer eso! Sobre todo si voy a estrenar un nuevo atuendo para enseñárselo a mi linda Sakurita y eso es para festejar que ingresó a la preparatoria

Soltó a Touya y corriendo por la banqueta se despidió

-¡nos vemos después chicos! ¡Les tengo una sorpresa que daré este sábado en el café!

Yukito miraba a la chica alejarse mientras le preguntaba a Touya

-¿no te sientes raro que ella todavía esté en preparatoria mientras tú ya estás en la universidad?

Touya sonrió

-recuerda que nosotros también somos de primer ingreso, cuando comencé a salir con Nakuru, ella estaba en segundo grado y nunca pensé que sería una chica alocada pero a la vez muy responsable, ayudó mucho a Sakura en sus estudios para ingresar a la prepa, ahora está trabajando muy duro para ingresar a la universidad y ya no preocupar tanto a su madre- luego miró su reloj- ¡ya es tarde! Corramos o no llegaremos a la primera clase.

 **-o-**

La puerta del salón del grupo 1-A se abrió de golpe y entró un joven de cabello largo perfectamente peinado de color gris cenizo tirando a platinado, todos los del grupo se quedaron mirando al chico que venía acompañado de otras dos personas

-soy Yue Long, presidente del consejo estudiantil y estoy buscando al joven Shaoran Li

Las chicas quedaron prendadas por lo atractivo del chico, en cambio los hombres mostraban admiración por el presidente, el gakuran le daba todo un porte varonil a pesar del cabello largo y sus ojos grises parecían que hipnotizaba a los que se encontraban en el salón, al fin alguien le respondió

-lo llamó el director junto con otro chico, al parecer por lo del incidente del discurso

Yue miró a sus compañeros y luego se dirigió a los chicos del grupo

-disculpen si fui grosero al entrometerme de esta manera a su salón, les doy de nuevo la bienvenida a esta escuela y no duden de venir a visitarnos a la oficina del consejo, estamos a sus órdenes y si ven al joven Li díganle que vaya a la oficina por favor

Dicho esto con una inclinación muy larga se despidió y salió del salón dejando a la clase comentando la visita sorpresiva del presidente; ya en el pasillo uno de los acompañantes le dijo a Yue

-si el director lo sanciona por lo ocurrido hoy no creo que sea una buena idea incorporarlo al consejo

Yue lo miro de reojo y con una sonrisa respondió

-no te preocupes, el director no se atreverá a sancionarlo, después de todo es el primero de la nueva generación y seria mal visto que lo castigaran, solo espero que el joven Li tenga una buena excusa para justificar su inesperada inasistencia a la ceremonia de inicio de cursos.

 **-o-**

Por un momento pensé que nos suspenderían apenas el primer día de clases pero gracias a la doctora Mizuki nos salvamos por un pelo, justo en el instante en que el director nos exigía una explicación por no estar presentes en la ceremonia de inicio de cursos tocaron a la puerta, todos nos quedamos en silencio mientras veíamos hacia ella

-disculpen, creo que vine en mal momento, solo vine a reportar un accidente y… ¡oh! Pero si están aquí

-¿de qué accidente habla y que tienen que ver estos jóvenes con su expresión?- dijo el director con la cara enrojecida

-estos jóvenes ayudaron a una jovencita y evitaron que tuviera lesiones de grave consideración

-¿Cómo? ¿Dónde y quien sufrió el accidente?

-una chica de nuevo ingreso, al parecer resbaló con los pétalos de las flores de cerezo, uno de estos jóvenes vio el incidente y corrió hacia ella para evitar que se golpeara, pudo llegar a tiempo pero aun así ella se dio muy fuerte en la cabeza, la llevé a su casa al observar que el golpe no fue de consecuencias graves, por lo tanto debería felicitar a los chicos

El director carraspeo intentando articular alguna frase, finalmente suspiró y nos miró

-creo que los he juzgado mal, disculpen ustedes mi comportamiento, le haré saber sobre esto al consejo estudiantil y ellos decidirán si haremos algo para recompensar la ayuda que aportaron cuando se requirió a pesar de ser de nuevo ingreso

Luego se acercó a Li y a mí y tomándonos de los hombros nos dijo

-jóvenes como ustedes enriquecen esta institución, sean un ejemplo para su generación y les doy de nuevo la bienvenida, ahora vayan a clase, profesora Mizuki, quédese para que me cuente lo que ocurrió hoy y pueda redactar una carta a la familia de la joven como disculpa por lo que ocurrió en nuestras instalaciones

Li y yo nos quedamos mirando y luego sentimos en nuestras espaldas las cálidas manos de la doctora

-ya oyeron al director, pueden retirarse, afuera los están esperando

Hicimos una reverencia y salimos de la oficina, afuera se encontraba Eriol con una chica muy guapa aunque su rostro mostraba signos de preocupación

-¡me tenían preocupado! ¿Los han castigado? Podría llamar al presidente del consejo para que hable con el director

Li hizo un ademan de que se detuviera

-nos hemos salvado- dijo suspirando –si no es por la doctora ahora estuviéramos suspendidos

Eriol lanzó un suspiro de alivio y luego me miró

-te ves un poco enfermo, ¿no te hiciste daño?

La verdad me sentía cansado, el estrés por ayudar a esa chica hizo que me agotara y comenzaba a sentir hambre pero la mirada de la chica que estaba al lado de mi amigo me inquietaba y le respondí a Eriol con otra pregunta

-¿quién es ella?

Li también estaba intrigado pues tampoco había apartado su vista de la chica y Eriol instintivamente volvió su mirada a su compañera

-¡es verdad! No los he presentado

La chica hizo un ademan a Eriol de que ella continuaría

-me llamo Tomoyo Daidouji, seremos compañeros durante este año puesto que estamos en el mismo grupo, conozco a Eriol desde que éramos niños, nuestros padres hacen negocios muy seguido y en una de esas reuniones nos conocimos y siempre nos hemos hablado desde entonces, espero que nos llevemos bien

Terminó haciendo una inclinación formal, en verdad era una chica muy linda, su cabello era largo y lacio, lo adornaba una diadema de color claro la cual contrastaba con el color de él que era oscuro y casi plomizo, pero lo que resaltaba de su rostro era el color de sus ojos, azules casi violetas, de verdad un color muy llamativo y más porque resaltaba sobre el tono de su piel que era blanco como la nieve pero sin ser pálida, la voz de Li me saco de mis observaciones

-te vi que estabas algo preocupada ¿ocurrió algo? Por cierto yo soy Shaoran Li y el de los lentes con la mirada perdida es Hikaru Murasaki

Miré a Li con un poco de enojo ¡no tenía la mirada perdida! Solo observaba la fisonomía de Daidouji ¡en fin! Secundé la pregunta de Li

-¿acaso tiene algo que ver con lo ocurrido en la mañana?

-¡oh sí! Me enteré que una compañera había sufrido un accidente, por cierto, mi prima y yo ingresamos juntas a esta preparatoria y estoy preocupada porque no ha llegado y no contesta su celular

-y ¿Cómo se llama tu prima?- dije tratando de saber si la chica de la mañana era ella

-Sakura Kinomoto.

 **-o-**

El celular que estaba cerca de su cómoda sonaba insistentemente, Sakura adormilada por el analgésico que le había dado la doctora Mizuki trató de contestar

-¿bu… bueno?

-¡ _qué ha pasado Sakura! ¿Estás bien? Te oyes mal_

-¿eh?

- _¡voy a salirme de clases para llevarte al hospital!_

Al escuchar la palabra hospital de inmediato reaccionó

-¿eres tu Touya? ¿Cómo te enteraste que me encontraba mal?

 _-¿acaso no diste mi número del celular por cualquier eventualidad que te ocurra?_

-¡ups! Lo olvidé

- _¡voy de inmediato a casa!_

Después escuchó el tono de llamada terminada, Sakura se recostó de nuevo y lentamente, aun se sentía algo mareada y se sentía deprimida

" _le prometí que me cuidaría mucho en la escuela y ya le estoy dando problemas ¡no puede ser!_ "

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y una voz que la hizo alegrarse

-¡Sakurita! ¡Soy Tomoyo!

Una voz grave se escuchó

-no deberías gritar, ¿no crees que estará durmiendo después de lo que pasó?

Sakura se sorprendió al escuchar la voz y de inmediato abrió la puerta para observar a un grupo muy grande de personas

-¡Hola Saku! Venimos a ver cómo te sientes… pero ¡¿Qué te paso?!

La cabeza vendada de Sakura le daba un aspecto lastimero, Hikaru y Shaoran no la habían visto, estaban sorprendidos y de inmediato la tomaron por los brazos llevándola al interior de la casa.

 **-o-**

La foto ocupaba todo el monitor, no había duda que ella se vería bien en el traje de _Nanoha_ como salía en la última temporada de " _Magical Lyrical Nanoha_ ", su cabello castaño largo luciría bien cuando se vistiera con ese traje que había diseñado solo para ella, la vería el próximo fin de semana, sonrío para sí, sería algo que no olvidaría.

 **-o-**

Aunque la doctora Mizuki nos había dicho a Li y a mí que Kinomoto no había sufrido alguna lesión importante en su cabeza, el ver ese vendaje aparatoso cubriéndole casi completamente la cabeza me hizo preocupar y de inmediato le tomé un brazo, Li le había tomado del otro y la llevábamos en vilo cuando reparé en una cosa ¿Dónde se encontraba su cuarto? Y ¿Por qué me estoy metiendo con tanta confianza en casa ajena? Mire de reojo a Li y noté un gesto de preocupación, de pronto hizo el ademan de querer preguntarme algo cuando escuchamos una voz autoritaria detrás de nosotros seguido de un profundo silencio de parte de Eriol y Daidouji

-¡¿Qué están tratando de hacer con mi hermana?!

Tanto Li como yo soltamos inconscientemente a Kinomoto quien cayó de sentón soltando un ligero grito simpático

-¡ouch!

El sujeto entró como poseso y nos apartó de la chica con un manotazo y de inmediato tomo a la chica en sus brazos y subió por las escaleras dejándonos a Li y a mi completamente confundidos, Daidouji y Eriol no podían aguantar la risa mientras escuchaba una serie de reclamos por parte de Kinomoto hacia el chico que dijo que era su hermano, Li tomo su mochila

-será mejor que me vaya, Kinomoto ya tiene alguien que lo cuide y por lo que vi ella está bien

Secundé a Li y me dirigí a la puerta cuando escuché la voz del hermano de Kinomoto

-¿Quién de ustedes es Shaoran Li?

Todos nos quedamos mirando hacia las escaleras mientras el joven bajaba, era un tipo alto, de cabello corto y castaño con mirada severa y escrutadora, el rostro serio y duro, muy raro para alguien de su edad, trataba de localizar a Li cuando este levantó la mano

-soy yo, ¿algún problema?

Lo que siguió nos sorprendió a todos, el joven se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Li y ya frente a él hizo una solemne reverencia

-te agradezco por todo lo que hayas hecho por ayudar a mi hermana y mis más sinceras disculpas por todas las molestias que te hayamos causado

Eriol trató de corregir al hermano de Kinomoto diciéndole que fui yo el que la había ayudado pero le hice un gesto de que parara, Daidouji casi le puso la mano en su boca pero los otros dos no se percataron de eso, Li estaba confundido y trataba de explicar la situación pero el joven se incorporó y sujetándolo del cuello le dijo

-solo te digo una cosa, no te acerques a mi hermana porque te la verás conmigo mocoso

Nos quedamos sorprendidos ante la actitud del chico y más yo porque luego que soltó a Li me dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos que hizo estremecerme, la voz de Daidouji nos sacó de la situación

-ya nos vamos Touya, íbamos a acompañar un rato a Sakura pero ya que estas aquí solo estorbaríamos, nos vemos después, dale mis saludos a tu padre y cuida bien de tu hermana

Salimos de la casa de Kinomoto para dirigirnos a la estación de autobuses, en el camino Li me preguntó

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que tu habías ayudado a su hermana?

-creo que ambos ayudamos ¿no? Solo que él no me dio oportunidad de explicarlo ¿verdad Eriol?

Eriol solo sonrió y mirando hacia el cielo nos dijo una frase que nos provocó mucha confusión y una sonrisa discreta de Daidouji

-este año en verdad va a ser muy interesante y tendrá muchas emociones.

 **-o-**

Pasaron los días de la primera semana de clases y ya estaba completamente adaptado a mi grupo, Eriol y Li eran la atracción principal de las chicas de los grupos de primer año aunque algunas de segundo y tercero también los venían a buscar, el presidente del consejo estudiantil hacía grandes esfuerzos por convencer a Li para que se uniera como parte del consejo pero él se mostraba renuente; por otro lado Daidouji y Kinomoto trataban de convencerme de crear un nuevo club que tratara sobre manga, anime y cosplay, por mi parte solo quería una tranquila vida de estudiante y si fuera posible pasarlo de manera inadvertida aunque no creo lograrlo; esa idea les surgió luego de que Eriol les comento que entre él y yo éramos autores de una novela ligera y un manga cuando estudiamos en Hong Kong, Kinomoto no dejaba de elogiar la novela y me preguntaba si volvería a escribir mientras que Daidouji no paraba de pedirle a Eriol bosquejos para hacer trajes para cosplay, por supuesto ambos nos negamos y no porque no quisiéramos sino porque todo eso nos traía el doloroso recuerdo de Feimei y Li lo sabía pero en esa misma semana durante el almuerzo se dirigió a Kinomoto y Daidouji

-sé que quieren hacer un club de investigación de manga y de otras cosas, aunque Eriol y Murakami no les han dicho por qué no quieren, por mi parte no hay problema y respetaré la decisión de ellos si quieren estar o no en el club; aunque me anote en él, no estén seguras de mi participación, luego explicaré mis motivos pero me gustaría que empezaran con los trámites para que se oficialice el club

Daidouji y Kinomoto saltaron de alegría y abrazaron con entusiasmo a Li mientras Eriol me miraba insistentemente y le dije

-lo voy a considerar, déjame pensarlo el fin de semana y el lunes te doy la respuesta

Ahora es viernes y aún no he pensado si me uno o no al club, por un lado estaba el recuerdo de Feimei y por el otro las chicas estaban muy entusiasmadas, Kinomoto ya sabía lo que había hecho por ella el día de inicio de cursos y se había disculpado pero le dije que ambos la habíamos ayudado, desde entonces ella tenía algunos detalles conmigo, me prestaba libros, algún manga y de vez en cuando me daba una golosina, en esas estaba cuando alguien se acercó a mi lugar y por instinto alce el rostro para ver quién era, una chica de estatura promedio para alguien de primer año, su cara así como su complexión era delgada y se le marcaban dos simpáticos hoyuelos en sus mejillas, su cabello era castaño cenizo, largo hasta la mitad de su espalda y quebrado, creo que se le esponja demasiado porque se lo amarra en una aparatosa trenza, sus ojos de color café oscuro escondidos por unos lentes de armazón grueso así como los cristales que parecían de fondo de botella, ahí estaba ella sonriéndome, le correspondí también sonriendo y con ese gesto le incité a hablar

-disculpa, espero no interrumpirte, sé que nos presentamos en esta semana y deberíamos saber nuestros nombres pero al ver tu rostro noté que no sabías quien soy, me presento de nuevo: me llamo Minori Yoshimoto y quiero decirte que escribes maravilloso, sin querer escuché que van a formar un club de manga, ¿volverás de nuevo a escribir? ¿Podré inscribirme en su club?

Bastante confundido le pregunte picado por la curiosidad

-¿Cómo sabes que he escrito algo?

La chica saco un pequeño libro escrito en chino con la maravillosa ilustración de Eriol

-aquella vez estaba con mi familia de vacaciones y los vi que estaban en uno de los stand cuando fue la convención de anime y manga en Hong Kong

La historia alterna de _Mawaru Penguindrum_ estaba frente a mí y mil emociones cruzaron por mi estómago recordando a Feimei cuando realizó su primer cosplay para promocionar el libro, en ese momento fue la sensación y por supuesto también pensé si esa vez también estaría ahí la persona que le hizo daño y recordé esa caja que tiramos a la basura…

-¿Murasaki? ¿Estás bien?

-¿eh? ¡Oh! Disculpa… es que de pronto me llegaron tantos recuerdos…

La chica sonrió marcando sus simpáticos hoyuelos

-es verdad, recuerdo como estabas disfrutando con tus amigos, pero dime ¿hiciste tú la ilustración de la portada también?

-soy pésimo para dibujar, pero esa portada la hizo Hiragizawa, Feimei batalló mucho para que lo hiciera pero al final lo logró, también hizo las ilustraciones del interior

-¿y qué pasó con Feimei? Parece que se llevaba muy bien contigo y se ve que es una chica muy extrovertida y muy guapa además, me gustó mucho su traje de _Himari_ " _versión tácticas de supervivencia_ " se veía muy bien; ¿ella se quedó en Hong Kong?

En ese momento me sentí muy incómodo y me levanté de mi lugar de forma brusca

-discúlpame pero no quiero hablar de esto ahora, si quieres entrar al club pregunta a Kinomoto o a Daidouji, ellas están buscando miembros para esto

Yoshimoto se quedó consternada ante mi súbita respuesta y bajó su vista sumamente apenada

-discúlpame si dije algo que te hiciera sentir mal, creo que iré a buscar a las personas que mencionaste, me retiro entonces

Hizo una reverencia rápida y salió de prisa del salón, también me sentí mal pero no por lo que había dicho sino por haber mortificado a Yoshimoto, ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado en Hong Kong, el lunes me disculparé con ella, espero que ella no rechace mis disculpas porque al fin y al cabo yo tuve esa fea reacción que la hizo sentirse así, suspirando tomé mis cosas y salí del salón solo para chocar de frente con una castaña de ojos verdes

-¡discúlpame! ¡No te vi!

Kinomoto solo se frotaba la frente mientras se quitaba los lentes

-¿usas lentes?

Ella me miro con cierta pena

-los uso para poder leer, pero no me gusta ponérmelos, me hacen ver como una ñoña

Yo sonreí ante la sinceridad de ella y eso me gustó

-pero si te ves bien, aunque creo que por haber chocado contigo te provoqué un rasguño en la frente ¡anda! Vamos a la enfermería

-no pasa nada, solo me duele un poco

-con más razón, además yo ye cause ese daño ¡vamos!

Sin pensar tomé la mano de ella y la llevé a la enfermería; cuando llegamos me sorprendió que el lugar se encontrara solo, le indique a Kinomoto que se sentara mientras buscaba el antiséptico

-me encontré con Yoshimoto, casi choca conmigo… ¡je! Parece que mi destino es chocar con la gente

No dije nada con respecto a Yoshimoto, tal vez más adelante explique porque salió tan precipitadamente del salón, empampé un algodón con el antiséptico y lo coloque en la pequeña escoriación

-¡oye! Eso arde

Sonreí ante ese pequeño reclamo

-te voy a soplar para que ya no te duela

Justo cuando estaba soplando nuestros ojos se cruzaron y de pronto me sentí ruborizado y me aparté de inmediato, ella también miró hacia un lado con las mejillas coloradas

-no te preocupes, ya me siento mejor, ya no me molesta

Suspirando saqué del botiquín una bandita y se la coloqué en el arañazo

-¡listo! Espero que tu hermano no te regañe por esto

Kinomoto hizo un gesto chistoso y luego volteó hacia un lado tratando de ignorarme, sonreí ante esa actitud y luego me volví hacia el botiquín para guardar las cosas

-gracias por todo- dijo la castaña un poco apenada

-yo tuve la culpa, debería disculparme

Hubo un silencio un poco prolongado, tomé mi mochila y me dirigí a la puerta y me iba a despedir cuando ella exclamó

-¡espera! Creo que ya te debo mucho y quisiera compensarte por toda la ayuda que me has brindado

-no te preocupes Kinomoto, somos amigos ¿no? No creo que debas hacer eso

La chica tenía la cabeza agachada y noté un cierto rubor que atribuí a la luz anaranjada del atardecer

-está bien, no es compensación, te invito el sábado a la plaza Tomoeda

-¿y qué haríamos ahí? ¿Acaso es una cita?

-¡no! ¡Para nada! La amiga de mi hermano trabaja en un café y quiere hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrar nuestra admisión a la preparatoria

-¿nuestra?

-¡por supuesto! Van a ir Tommy, Hiragizawa, Li y si aceptas Murakami, te agradeceré mucho si vas

La mirada tierna y a la vez tímida de Kinomoto hacía imposible rechazar la invitación, aunque en realidad no tenía nada que hacer el fin de semana más que ir a la librería le respondí

-¿a qué hora nos vemos?

Kinomoto sonrió de una forma que parecía que iluminaba completamente el cuarto

-Te mandaré un mensaje para decirte donde nos reuniremos

En ese momento sonó el celular de ella, rápidamente contesto y por la expresión "Tommy" que había escuchado antes asumí que era Daidouji, vi que puso la mano sobre su celular y me dijo

-entonces te envío el mensaje, ¡no faltes! Y nos vemos mañana

Luego tomo su mochila y salió corriendo de la enfermería, suspiré resignado, creo que hacer un poco de vida social estará bien, salí del cuarto y me dirigí a casa a descansar, mañana será un día bastante movido.

 **-o-**

Llegó el sábado y Nakuru estaba muy entusiasmada, había terminado el nuevo traje que iba a estrenar en el maid café, la temática era las sirvientas francesas pero ella había copiado un diseño de " _Kaichou wa maid sama_ " que le había gustado muchísimo, faltaban algunas horas para que fuera al café, tenía que llegar antes para preparar todo, en ese momento recibió una llamada

- _¿estas lista para tu fiesta?_

-¡Ryoko! ¿Cómo has estado? Hace mucho que no hablabas a mi móvil ¡espera! ¿Cómo sabes que voy a realizar una fiesta?

- _¡je…! Tengo algún contacto por ahí… todavía me hablan del café, me preguntaron si voy a ir y de paso a recordar viejos tiempos_

-ni tantos, después que me dijiste que te ibas a trabajar a Akihabara no nos habíamos vuelto a contactar

- _bueno… estoy en entrenamiento, como te dije aquella vez, este señor… se llama Wang me dijo que tenía potencial para ser una idol, hoy tengo una cita con el cerca de Tomoeda, si tengo tiempo tal vez pase a saludarlos_

-¡debes pasar! ¡Es una orden de tu superior! ¡No es cierto! Haz lo posible por venir, pero si no por lo menos llámame para saber cómo te fue

- _¡no te preocupes! Lo haré y diviértete por las dos_

Cuando colgó no pudo evitar sonreír, apreciaba mucho a Ryoko Yukishiro, cuando la conoció supo que iban a llevarse muy bien y se entristeció mucho cuando ella se fue a probar suerte a Akihabara, pero al parecer le estaba yendo bien

" _parece que va a lograr su sueño, convertirse en una idol_ "

Soltó un suspiro y trató de apurarse en sus actividades, faltaba poco tiempo para ir al café, tomó sus cosas y después de despedirse de su madre salió apresurada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro

" _¡también me esforzaré!_ "

 **-o-**

La diferencia entre Tokyo y Tomoeda es el trajín diario, aquí está todo digamos "al alcance de la mano" y eso me gusta bastante, aviso a mi madre que voy a salir a la plaza comercial y ella solo asiente, hace algo de calor, aún estamos en abril y está comenzando la primavera, los cerezos están ya llenándose de follaje y en muchos de los parques están ya organizándose los hanamis para observar los cerezos en su última etapa de floración, por un momento pensé que era mejor idea hacer eso que estar en un café pero al ver la cantidad de gente que se aglomeraba en los jardines y en el parque pingüino deseche de inmediato la idea; llegué a la plaza y me dirigí a la planta alta donde estaban la mayoría de los locales de comida, el lugar estaba muy animado y la mezcla de olores me abrió el apetito, de pronto mi celular sonó

- _¡¿Dónde andas?! Ya es bastante tarde, ¡preséntate en este momento!_

Era Eriol que de seguro ya estaba desesperado, pienso que aún no ha llegado Li y ha de estar rodeado de puras chicas, bueno, era eso lo que quería; llego al local y veo que es totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba, una chica vestida de sirvienta francesa me recibe con una sonrisa encantadora

-¡bienvenido a Maid's Gifft amo!

La voz dulce y melodiosa casi me parte el corazón cuando siento que alguien me toma del brazo

-lo siento Minami pero yo atiendo a este amo

La otra chica con la misma sonrisa se hizo a un lado y me di cuenta que la que me acompañaba era una chica muy guapa con el cabello largo que casi le llegaba a la cintura aunque su vestimenta era muy diferente a las otras chicas, llevaba el vestido más corto, medias largas arriba de las rodilla y botas de estilo gótico

-disculpa el atrevimiento pero eres tal como te describió Saku, un auténtico ratón de biblioteca, por cierto me llamo Nakuru y estoy aquí para servirte y como anfitriona de la celebración de inicio de cursos y del cumpleaños de mi niña adorada

Sentí que una gota de sudor me escurría por la nuca y también me cruzó la duda ¿Quién es su niña adorada? Y ¿Por qué no me dijeron que también celebraríamos un cumpleaños? Llegamos a la mesa y como supuse solo faltaba Li pero también me llamó la atención otra persona que identifiqué de inmediato

-Yoshimoto…

Daidouji de inmediato me jaló a la mesa

-¡muchas gracias "Rubi moon" por traer a este chico!

La chica hizo un ademan y nos dijo

-enseguida les traigo el servicio, solo falta el héroe ¿verdad?

Daidouji solo asintió con su sonrisa característica mientras la maid "Rubi moon" se dirigía a la cocina

-¿Por qué "Rubi moon"? Me dijo que se llama Nakuru

Daidouji estaba divertida, al parecer se dio cuenta que nunca había ido a un lugar como ese

-digamos que es su nombre de cosplayer y por lo visto nunca has estado en un lugar de estos así que mejor te lo explico, a la entrada hay una chica que te va a guiar a la mesa y te presenta el menú además de preguntarte si vas a querer un servicio especial y si lo pides ella te dirá las opciones que hay, si quieres algo "moe" o "tsundere" por ejemplo

La cabeza me daba vueltas, la verdad que estos lugares son muy extraños y extravagantes, no quise preguntarle lo que significaban los términos, alguna vez me los explico Feimei, Kinomoto llamó la atención de Daidouji y me dedique a pasear la vista cuando fije la mirada en una ruborizada Yoshimoto que solo miraba al plato que estaba enfrente, tarde o temprano tenía que hablar con ella así que me armé de valor y me le acerqué

-¡hola Yoshimoto!

La chica solo sonrío de forma parca y no dijo palabra alguna

-creo que te debo una disculpa por lo que paso ayer, la verdad no quise reaccionar de esa manera

Yoshimoto me volteo a ver

-no te preocupes, tal vez cometí una indiscreción…

-¡no! No hiciste nada, como vas a saber algo que pueda o no ser indiscreto, ¡mira! Empecemos de nuevo, soy Hikaru Murasaki y estoy en el grupo 1-A, espero que nos podamos llevar bien

-yo soy Minori Yoshimoto, encantada de conocerte y aunque vamos en el mismo grupo espero también que nos llevemos de maravilla

Dijo la chica sonriendo sinceramente y marcándose sus hoyuelos haciendo su rostro atractivo a pesar de traer sus gruesos lentes

-¡vaya! ¡Vaya! Pero ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Están muy cerca ¿no creen?

Dijo en un tono un poco burlón Eriol

Di un empujón que hizo regresar al chico a su lugar de forma algo cómica que hizo reír a Yoshimoto y a Daidouji

-Te lo mereces- dijo Daidouji- Murasaki y Yoshimoto se están presentado como debe ser, ¿o no Murasaki?

-este… creo que sí pero ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Daidouji iba a contestar cuando Kinomoto intervino

-vimos cuando ella salió corriendo con cara de susto, entonces Tomoyo fue tras ella mientras yo me di un encontronazo contigo- dijo señalando aun la bandita

-así es, Yoshimoto camina muy rápido y tuve que correr para alcanzarla, le pregunté el motivo por el que se veía así y me lo contó todo y como estamos integrando el nuevo club decidí invitarla por eso ahora está aquí festejando el cumpleaños de Sakurita que fue entre semana y por cierto Murasaki, deja tus libros y se mas sociable, tu aspecto huraño asustó a Yoshimoto debes ser más considerado con las chicas

Me estaba sintiendo casi cucaracha cuando llegó en ese momento Li bastante ruborizado acompañado de "Rubi moon" y de Minami

-¡pero que chico más guapo han invitado!

Dijo Minami pellizcando una mejilla del castaño

-¡solo déjenme en paz!

Dijo Li tratando de zafarse del agarre de las dos chicas, las otras chicas y Eriol miraban divertidos la escena mientras yo me sentía completamente avergonzado y giré mi vista hacia otro lado y fue cuando vi a esa persona, ella nos miraba fijamente y de forma desaprobatoria, de pronto se levantó y se dirigió hacia nuestro lugar, al verlo más de cerca su rostro y ese cabello cenizo casi plateado me hizo musitar

-¡el presidente del consejo!

Nakuru lo miró con divertida

-¡vamos Long! Quita esa cara de enojo, tu siempre tan serio

Long hizo un gesto a manera de sonrisa

-no pensé encontrarme a Li en este lugar ¿Cómo hiciste para convencerlo de venir aquí? Yo no puedo llevarlo al salón del consejo

Yoshimoto habló como si pensara en voz alta

-se ve tan diferente sin uniforme…

Entonces lo observe detenidamente, era verdad que se veía completamente distinto, vestía un saco deportivo de color azul marino de corte ingles, una playera de manga larga con cuello de tortuga y un pantalón de gabardina de color gris oscuro, de pronto me miró fijamente y sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda luego le dijo a Nakuru

-pasé a saludarte y para decirte que debes renovar tu permiso para trabajar medio tiempo, sabes que la escuela prohíbe que sus alumnos trabajen sin el padre o tutor no está de acuerdo

-no te preocupes, el lunes lo llevó ya firmado

-entonces me voy

-¿no te vas a quedar a comer un poco de pastel?

Long nos miró seriamente luego se dirigió a Li

-espero que ahora puedas ir a la reunión que te invité y no aceptaré excusas para que no vayas

El silencio se apoderó de la mesa que incluso Daidouji, que era la más animada se mantuvo callada, Long tomó la cuenta de la mano de Minami y nos dijo

-disfruten su fiesta y nos vemos el lunes

Luego que se fue Eriol exclamó

-¡que siga la fiesta!

Daidouji lo secundó y Nakuru comenzó a servir ayudada por MInami mientras Li me preguntó

-¿Qué diablos fue todo eso? ¿Sabías que vendríamos a un lugar como este?

Lo miré confuso y sonreí de forma nerviosa

-te aseguro que ni yo sabía que vendría a un lugar como este

 **-o-**

Nakuru estaba cansada y miraba a cada rato su reloj

" _¿Dónde estará? Me dijo que ya estaba en camino_ "

Sakura se acercó a ella

-¿Qué sucede Naku?

-¡oh! Tu hermano que otra vez está atrasado

-me dijo que saldría un poco tarde del trabajo, pero no te preocupes ya estará aquí de un momento a otro

Nakuru sonrió y le iba a decir algo a la castaña cuando sonó su celular

-¡es Ryoko!

Rápidamente contestó

-¿Cómo te fue?

Del otro lado hubo un silencio algo largo y luego la voz de la chica

- _me dejaron plantada, el señor Wong no llegó y a pesar que le estuve marcando no respondió_

-tal vez se le acabo la batería y no ha podido avisarte

- _eso espero ¡en fin! ¿Todavía alcanzo pastel?_

¡Por supuesto!

- _entonces en un rato estaré ahí_

-¡no tardes!

Nakuru apagó el celular y le dijo a Sakura

-Ryoko estuvo conmigo en el mismo grupo, igual Yue Long, las dos vinimos a pedir trabajo a este lugar y nos contrataron de inmediato y pasamos mucho tiempo divirtiéndonos, luego ella se transfirió a otra prefectura y consiguió trabajo en Akihabara, ahí alguien le propuso convertirla en idol pero el señor no se presentó a la cita, espero que llegue pronto para que nos cuente como es trabajar en ese lugar

-Akihabara ¿eh?- preguntó para si Sakura luego le dijo –será mejor que llame a Touya ya se tardó demasiado

 **-o-**

La tarde pasó rápido pero Nakuru ya no aguantaba los pies, las botas eran nuevas y le estaban lastimando, en eso se le acercó Yukito Tsukishiro

-te ves cansada Akisuki

Ella lo miró con desdén

-hemos estado bailando y haciendo actividades propias de nuestro café pero esos chicos me están exasperando

-¡ah! te refieres a Li ya Murasaki

-también Touya, ¡aparte que llegaron ustedes dos tarde, mira que sentarse entre ellos para que no se acerquen a Sakura!

Yukito miró hacia donde se encontraban los antes mencionados y sonrió

-¿Qué te hizo sonreír de esa manera?

-el más extraño de todos ellos es Murasaki, parece que esta fuera de lugar, como que no encaja

Nakuru observó a Murasaki

-Tomoyo me dijo que es un genio para escribir relatos, parece que publicó una novela corta cuando estuvo en Hong Kong

-¿en serio?

-más bien fue un "doujinshi" sobre una serie anime

-¡vaya! Ahora si estoy sorprendido

-y eso no es todo, el chico de al lado que está sentado a un lado de Tomoyo es un dibujante nato, hizo un manga con un argumento de Murasaki

-ya entiendo, los quieren llevar al lado oscuro de los otakus

Nakuru le dio un puntapié en la espinilla a Yukito que se dobló quejándose pero riendo, luego recordó

-Ryoko ya se tardó y no me ha enviado mensaje

-tal vez si se encontró con la persona que había quedado

Nakuru miró hacia la puerta mientras le decía al chico

-le hablaré cuando llegue a casa

 **-o-**

En un callejón cerca de la plaza estaba el cuerpo de una chica vestido con un traje del personaje " _Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha_ " en una posición extraña y con unas marcas en su cuello y una tarjeta que decía

" _Código de error: Raising Heart dañado, imposible reparar programa_ "


End file.
